Team Player: C'est Magnifique!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Finally, the wedding. But I hope you enjoyed it! KYCHA! Blue Niagra! XXXX Chapter 14 is finally up!
1. Hockey games, eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Team Player: C'est Magnifique!

Blue -Niagra: Well, this is my newest and latest story, it's the sequel to Team Player! I have never made a full sequel, and I will spend loads of time on these chapters! Okies, please have fun reading this my ducks!

Summary: Mikan's in France and Natsume's in Japan, they are both studying Ice Hockey and Soccar, and they keep in touch. But will Mikan make a comeback to Japan to see Natsume again? OFCOURSE!!!

Chapter One: A perfect Hockey game? WOW! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

I sit in my dorm room as I study for my English tutoring. I sigh, this is so hard! I am no good at english, but I am great at Japanese and French, I have lessons on Japanese with Hamulin because I don't want to lose my no.1 language. I smile as I stare at my work.

I will get an F for this, I am sure of it. I sit back and sigh, then look around for my MP3 player and I pick it up, and put in the earphones and I start to listen to my music, at the moment I'm listening to My Chemical Romance. I don't hear Hamulin come in.

"MIKAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" Hamulin yells as I pull my headphone things out and glare at him, he didn't have to yell so loud, stupid bastard. I hit him and throw my pencil case at him, then turn away so I have to pretend to focus on my English studies.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm busy." I say as he grins, and throws a pillow at me which I catch. A year of Hockey Practice really helps me.

"What, by listening to My Chemical Romance? _Great_ way to learn English, Mikan. You'll get an F for sure now." Hamulin says as Ii stick my tongue out then throw the pillow back at him, hitting him in the face as he grins and lies on my bed. Hre is so annoying!

"Thanks, but not all of us are stupid little geeks like you who can do English and Maths, Hockey and Soccar are my strong points. I can't wait to get out of here, then I can go back to Japan!" I say as Hamulin rolls his eyes, man he is weird, well, he's a guy. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Enter, if you dare." I say, I need to warn them that a beast is in my room, my twin Hamulin, I am sure he's adopted... Yeah, I know he was brought up by a pack of wolves but his face scared them half to death! Ha!

"Mikan Sakura, mail from Japan, for you." says a teacher as I gasp and run towards him, and thank him before taking the letter and ripping it open. It's either from wither Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Grandpa, my brothers or Natsume.

I stare at the handwriting, it's Natsume! My lovely, loyal boyfriend!

_Hey babes!,_

_Hockey and Soccar seasons started here again and I'm missing you, the team isn't as good as it once was, because you aren't here. Sumire left for Africa, I guess the Apes called her again, well, I hope your fine.  
I miss you loads because your my precious girl, I really want to see you again, promise to call me. I hope Soccar and Hockey are going good for you, and babes, please don't swear in the next letter because I don't want to die of laughter all over again because you hate everyone! (Mainly the teachers), and I hope Hamulin the ass is alrihght, don't tell him I said that!  
Write back soon,_

_Natsume XXX_

Awww! Natsume is so sweet! He may be a bastard and a jerk, but he really is a sweetheart. That's why I love him _sooo_ juch! Erm... I'd better not let Hamulin get his hands on this, or he'll kill me _and_ Natsume.

"Hey, what did your jerk of boyfriend write, then? Lets look!" Hamulin says, trying to snatch it away as I glare at him and push him onto the floor as he growls, and I lock the letter in my jewel box. He is not getting his grubby hands on it! I gare at him, and fold my arms.

"No way are you getting your hands on my letter! Come on, out. I have to change for Hockey Practice." I say as I shove him out of my room, and slam the door shut. He is so annoying, why is he even my big brother? Why do girls scream when he walks past?

He's like an idiotic version of Natsume... And uglier, yuk!

The I hear my cell beeping as I take off my shirt to change into my blue and black hockey strip, I quickly shove it down again and run towards my cell, which is now black and purple, and I open it up, checking the caller ID. I smile, and put it to my ear.

"Hey Natsume. I got your letter." I say, sitting on my bed as I listen to his voice, man I miss him so much! I love him to bloody pieces, and I can't wait until I go back to Japan! I should have stayed in Japan when he said he still loved me, but it's my loss. I just hope he isn't cheating on me...

**"Hey, what are you doing now?"**

"I'm actually supposed to be getting changed for a Hockey Practice, but you called, so... I'm talking to you." I say sweetly as he laughs.

**"Great, I miss you so much, hey, when are you allowed to come back to me?"**

"In some years' time, Mr.Impatient. But I miss you too, and hey, how's the Hockey going?" I ask as I hear him snort, and I laugh. That's Natsume Hyuuga, class A snorer and biggest pervert, my perverted boyfriend.

The only one for me.

**"Damn! I want you back now! Hey, have you been faithful? Mikan, I know what guys like those twits at your school like from a pretty thing like you. Oh, my Hockeys great, yours?"**

I laugh, "Yeah it's great, and when I get back I am so gonna kick your butt, you'll be crying because a girl beat you. Oh, and don't worry, all the guys respect me because Hamulin gave one a broken leg when they tried to feel me up. They won't be coming back any time soon." I say as I hear him laugh down his own cell.

**"Good, but I still hate Hamulin, hey, have you showed him that letter I sent you? Because I wanna see his reaction..."**

I shake my head, like he can see me shaking my head. "No way! He'll murder me then murder you, and bring us back to explain ourselves! Nah, I still can't believe you put that! Hey, Natsume... What do you miss most about me?" I ask, I wonder...

**"I miss your butt, and the way you get pissed when you drink, because you giggle alot and pull my pants down..."**

I turn beet red and stop talking, damn pervert! No wonder I love him so much.. I'll kill him once I see him again.

"Pervert! I was drunk, you bastard! I wasn't like, gonna do anything! I only kissed you and pulled your pants down for a joke! Luckily I didn't see anything... Shocking, like!" I snap as he laughs, and I hear a thund. I guess he fell of a chair or something, serves the pervert right!

**"Sorry... I fell off my chair... Hey, listen, I'll send more letters, and I want you back soon! I miss you so much, my little perverted girlfriend. I'll call soon, okay?" **

"Okay... I miss you, and I hope to see you again, but you know I love you, bye bye..." I say, and we click off as I sigh, then I look at my alarm clock and scream. I missed practice! FUCKING HELL!!!

Oh no, oh no! I blame Natsume, my cell, and myself! I shouldn't really talk for so long! I never talked on the cell when I didn't act like a girl, I am still boyish now, but I do wear skirts and I talk on the phone for ages now, so those never changed, also, I am more feminine.

But I still look like a guy when I put my hair in my cap.

Then I hear the loudest of loud knocks on my bedroom door, and in walks in my Hockey Teach, Mrs. Zellybird, (that's really her name, such an EMBARRESSMENT!) her first name is Doris, I checked her profile when I first came here.

"Ms Sakura Mikan of class 2F, you are in trouble! You were not at Hockey practice today and I am disappointed! Sakura, you can not skip!" she yells as I roll my eyes, I hate her, she has no life, but at least I learn hockey.

I can not believe she's married, maybe she is related to Jinno! Ha! No wonder she always carries a stuffed parrot. (believe me, she does...) Maybe she _is_ Jinno's sister...

"Sorry... (like hell I am sorry!) But I got caught up, I was on the cell to my BF, and we got a little caught up, so..." she stops me, fat bitch! Yeah, she's fat, wrinkely and ugly like a warty wart.

"No time for boyfriends! The INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS are coming up! Do you know what they are? We go against 3, yes, I say 3 countries in the Hockey and Soccar tournaments, in JAPAN!" she yells as I gasp, and stare at her, then nod.

"Okay, when do I sign up!?" I ask, if it was anywhere other than Japan, then I wouldn't really mind, but this is a chance to see Natsume again!

"You won't need to, because I know you are in it. Mikan, your against a _guys_ team from 3 other countries! Your the only girl going! I put you into the guys Hockey team, you gotta go at lunch then after lessons, they'll train you. Now, get going down to the Gym! You have to do 20 laps and then 50 star jumps as you never turned up at my practice! GET GOING!!!" she yells as I sigh, bloody fat cow!

She may be nice somtimes, but I really hate her like hell... Hm, I wonder if we have to go live in another members house from the team at my former school... I'M STAYING WITH NATSUME! YES!!!

And no, I am not thinking what your thinking! I am preserving myself until I win this stupid Hockey match against my loyal and perverted one of a kind, hot and God like botfriend!!! YESS!!!

Okay, now I sound like a commercial...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okies, done! Hope you enjoyed! Hahahahahaha! Mikan and Natsume are gonna meet again! But not yet! Next chapter is Natsume's POV, and Mikan only got on a guys team cos, ya know, shes so great at Hockey, so YAY! BE GOOD AND KEEP YOU SCHOOL WORK UP!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!!!

_**LOVE BLUE -NIAGRA!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Switzerland, America and FRANCE! W

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Aalice, but I do own C'est Magnifique!!!

Blue -Niagra: Cool, I am back! But guys, if I do not update soon, it's cos' I am moving house and I won't have the internet for a long time... So BOO! I'll most likely finish it up after christmas time, because it will take ages to get a new computer and an internet connection, so next friday I WILL NOT be updating!!!

Thanks!!!

Chapter Two: Switzerland, America and... FRANCE!!! WOOHOO! (Natsume P.O.V.)

I sit in my chair as I sigh, I have just finished talking to Mikan, who I miss so much. Sometimes, I wish she was back in my arms, wait, that's all the time! Okay, sometimes I feel like murdering her for going to France in the first place, but it was her choice, and I was a gulliable dick head...

I sigh, then fall off my chair. Not again. My ears and nose hurt now, I stay sitting on the floor though, it's safer than that bloody chair! Why do I keep falling off it? I bet it's cursed, oh well... Sigh, I can't wait until the Hockey International championships start, I wonder which 3 countries asses I get to kick...

I sigh and get up, listening to my sister, Nina, singing from downstairs in the kitchen, she has a nice and annoying voice, which is so totally annoying, oh, I repeated a word... Haha. I stand and look around my room, then look for my black jacket, I wanna go meet Ruka at the Ice Rink in town.

I walk down the stairs as Nina pops her head round the door, and smiles.

"Going out? Okay! Just don't bring back drugs or booze, got it little bro?" she trills as I roll my eyes and grin, she is so cheerful all the time. I walk out of the house and down the gravel drive Dad's at work and my mom is in california, yay.

I walk down to the town, my car is in the garage and I can't be bothered to drove, it's way too hot today. Sigh, I look around and I check out the ice cream parlour, and I see someone standing their, an arm looped around the waist of a lady friend, I see.

"HEY, RUKA! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO THE ICE RINK!" I yell, Ruka looks up and turns red as Hotaru smirks, then runs off after kissing him and I smirk. Ruka looks red and happy.

"Hey, rudolph, christmas isn't in another month! But whew, it's hot!" I say as Ruka smirks and returns to hsi original color, and we both walk towards the icing rink as he talks about Hotaru, damn, he is obsessed! Like he was once obsessed with my very own girlfriend, now they're good friends.

"Hey, Mikan got a call from yours truly today," I suddenly cut in, I wanna talk about Mikan, not Imai Hotaru.

"Oh yeah? How is she? I hope she isn't calling the teachers names again..." Ruka says as I laugh, Mikan has this habit of calling men bastards and women bitches, except her friends and me. I find it ilarious.

"She's cool, I can hardly wait until she returns! I'll just hug her, and kiss her, and... and..." Ii start, then someone suddenly cuts in, a very annoying voice arises as birds fly away from his terrible taste in style.

"And you'll get her drunk, and then you'll perv on her, and, and... HAHAHAHA! Get a grip, Hyuuga! Mikan's gonna come back soon! But she'll still be a virgin until marriage!" Koko says as I glare at him, and he goes cross eyed as I shove him to the ground.

He may be my friend but he is a complete idiot.

"Shut the hell up, Koko! What is with you and women's virginity? I'll wait as long as I want for Mikan, my heart only belongs to her!" I snap as Koko smirks, then his mouth twitches as Anna folds her arms, then hooks onto him instantly.

They are permanently glued to the arm/mouth/whatever else...

"Try telling that to the new girl, ya know, that slutty cow, Heliquin Blake? From California, or was it Mexico... I dunno, same place... She has the bloody hots for you and says you like her back!" Koko warns me, like I already know!

She told me she likes me, the damn bitch! She says no girl can compete with her, I need to get away from these maniac women who seem to pop up into my life!

Wait, Mikan's a maniac... Oh well, she's different, she's sweet and kind, and weird...

"What the fuck! No way, she's just like Sumire, I can't trust any other girl other than my sister, my mom, my cell, my car and my Mikan..." they all 'OOOO' at me as I stare at them, what have I said now???

"Oh, your Mikan, eh? Cool. Hey, c'mon, I wanna practice before coach tells us who we're up against tomorrow in the Hockey and Soccar internationals. Come on!" Koko cries as I grin, now he's talking my game! We run there as Anna follows us, giggling, then she jumps on Koko's back.

Damn kids... Wait, they're supposed to be 17 and he still gives her piggy backs, damn kids...

After practice, I go back home to take a shower, unluckily, by purpose, that new block head bimbo bitch Heliquin comes over in a mini skirt and tube top. Why does she like me and not Koko? I don't wanna sleep with her! I glare at her as she smiles sweetly, a bad attempt, girl.

"Hey Natsume, how are you?" she asks as I shrug, and look at the pavement. I don;'t like looking at her, she reminds me of Sumire, but with a more stupid name, seriously, who would give a kid that name?

(Blue -Niagra: I would, seriously! I would also use Hamulin, and also I'd use Korean, I am so crazy!)

I should have known Blue -Niagra was behind her anme... Sigh.

"Mhmppph..." I say, trying not to talk to that girl, she glares and puts her hands on her hips, snobby cow.

"Natsume? Why are you all yukky and sweaty?" she asks, and I grin, she doesn't like games like Ice Hockey or Socxcar, or any sport other than cheerleading and Gym. She is such a preppy girl, and I may be a prep guy but I am not one of those desperate preps who go off with the most hottest, sluttiest girl in school.

!I was playing Ice Hockey," I say as she squeals and steps back, I grin. Ha! Bimbo!

Then my cell starts to beep as Green Day music rings from my pocket, and I whip it out, and answer, not bothering to check the caller ID because my Green Day music only rings on one girl, Mikan Sakura...

"Heya babes, hows it going..." I cup my hand over the phone and smirk at an angry Heliquin. "Sorry, my girlfriends on the other line, go away please," I say, then start to talk to Mikan as Heliquin glares, snorts and growls, stomping off angrily.

Ha! Finally she's leaving! I smile, trusty old cell phones, I love this century and new technology.

"So what you up to? Okay, yeah, I have Hockey Practice tomorrow, too. Okay, I'll tell you what happens afterwards, miss you, kay, love ya Mikan." I say as I grin, and tap the end call button, it's so nice to hear her voice... However annoying it may be haha!

I walk back home to have my shower, I just wonder how practice goes tomorrow...?

Damn! I had a great sleep last night, and now I am ready for anything!

I run towards my school and I see Ruka and Koko running towards the school Ice Rink, batteling each other to it as I smirk, and crawl under their legs, beating them and laughing. And I was here last!

"Hey, you cheat!" Koko snaps as I smirk, well, I am captain of the team!

Then we all run into the school rink and change, then go onto the ice as everyone else gathers around us and coach Jericho comes on, Mikan's uncle, I grin as he reads these bunches of papers that may have something to do with the international tournaments.

"Okay, hey guys. Big, big news, especially for you guys. The International Championships are just around the corner, and we are against 3 pposing teams, and listen, the teams we are against are all guys teams, and it's, Switzerland..." he says as we grin.

"Easy pickings" Koko says as we laugh.

"America." coach says as I smirk, even easier!

"And then... Here's a bigger suprise, FRANCE! You are all going against 3 opposing teams, and the 3 teams are going to be coming here to Japan, and they will be sharing with other people." he says as I lose my smirk.

I hate sharing, unless it's with Mikan, or my family...

"Okay, Ruka, you are sharing with Tsubasa Andou, from the Sswitz team. He's the captain of the team, and you'll get along fine." Jericho says as Ruka groans and we all laugh, unlucky guy!

"Then, Koko, you get Kaname, from the American team. We know you love flirting, but he's the hard to get type, kid." Jericho says as everyone, including me, laughs and nudges Koko who puts a hand on his head as we all listen, then Jericho looks at me and grins.

"And... The captain of the French Hockey/Soccar team, Natsume, is a Sakura." Jericho says. Oh fuck, I have to share a room with that Hamulin dude!!! This is bloody torture, the others get it easy.

"So be nice to her, I don't want her getting pregnant." JHericho says as we all shut up, and I stare at him.

Did he just say _she_ and _her!?_

"EXCUSE ME!?" I yell as he stops and grins, nodding.

"Yep, Miss Mikan Sakura, your girlfriend, is the Hockey and Soccar captain for her school, and she is the only girl in the team, so be nice to her, don't play too much Natsume." Jericho says as my eyes widen.

My girlfriend? Is in... The bloody team, and she's staying at... My house.

I suddenly faint...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

LOL! Here we go! So, if I do not update ASAP, it's mainly because I am with my friends spending as much time as possible with them! I'm moving soon so please understand! I just wanted to get the chapters up because they would have been deleted as my comp isn't coming with me. Okies, thanks for reading! Bye!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Going swimming! soz it took so long

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, only what I made!

Blue -Niagra: Sorry it took so long! But I am packing and trying to be with my friends fr as much time as possible because I am moving in a wekk! NO!!! oKIES, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Three: Going swimming! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

I sit on the plane, I'm actua;ly gping back to Japan, Hamulin is sitting next to me as I wirte and smile, Natsume called me yesterday7, yelling down the phone because he was so happy that I am coming home, but he said there's a bigger suprise, hm...

I dunno, but Mrs. Zellybird is coming with us, she says she doesn't want me to feel like I am left out as a girl. whatever, I am more like a guy than she knows. Good... Has it really been a whole year? I'll soon be 18, and so will Natsume,well, his birthday is soon, I suppose.

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM!

I sigh and smile as Hamulin watches me. I want my laptop, now, because then I can start on a website I am building up, it has pictures of me, Hamulin, my family, Hotaru, my friends, and Natsume on it. It's a world wide website, so the language changes in every state, but I write it in Japanese.

Duh, it's my first language.

I smile again and then look at Hamulin, who grins then pics up his Manga, upside down, I roll my eyes, the idiot of a brother, he can not even read a book properly, sigh, all men are idiots, including Natsume-Kun. Oh, we only have 15 minutes until landing! Yay!

I smile as I look out of the window, Hamulin can't take the window seat, or he will be sick, I guess it's because of the day our parents died, we were bot at the window seat as Dregan sat in the middle of the us, mom and dad were fighting, and then, we crashed. It had a big impact on Hamulin. He cried non stop and fears the windows still.

And he's meant to be 17! Hahahahaha! Oh well, I guess it still scares me... Ever since that day I have feared anyone I love will die like my parents, that's why I keep a little distant unless I stay near them, that's why I am not too clingy, but I play safe. It's hard to see, cos' it's so small, but fear envelopes my heart...

I smile and look at Hamulin as he tries to focus on reading, I pat his head, then sit back in my seat and I see the beautiful Sakura tree's I love so much, the ones my mother used to sit under when she was pregnant with me, she said that I was her wish, I was the daughter she wished for under a Sakura tree, then she said she was eating an orange that day, so that is how I got my name, we have the end name Sakura, where dad propsed to her, and she was eating an orange the day she wished for a baby girl.

So many amazing stories in my big family, Dregan, well, Mom said that she wanted a boy born under the year of the dragon.

She got her blooming wish.

I smile again, I just keep smiling! I guess I am... Happy, I am happy to be going back to Natsume again, even if he is a complete jerk who makes me mad and angry and happy at the same time, eurgh, now I am going extreemly overboard, girlyness, OVERLOAD!

Hahahaha! I then take out my diary and a pen, and I start to write in it. I have had this since I became girly for a few weeks, then I kept it even when Natsume broke my heart, I have everything in this diary, it's my diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am returning to Japan, man it's scary, has anything changed? Will Natsume have another girlfriend? Most unlikely, but still, I can not help but wonder, but why does he seem more happier than I would expect, I mean, it's only me returning into his waiting arms, it's not like I'm gonna stay in his blooming mansion, right? Ha, I wish, I think the teachers would kinda suspect something. Nah... I lov Natsume and Uncle Jericho knows I do, but he would never let me stay at my lovely boyfriends house/mansion thing. I can hardly wait to see him! I might go into hyper girly pink mode, and I will wrap my arms around him, and kiss him bloody senseless! Haha!_

_Mikan Sakura_

I put them away once I finish, and I fell the plane coming to the ground, we're already here? I look over at Hamulin, who isn't here. Sigh, has he gone to the bathroom to be sick? Yukky yuk yuk! Men, they have no stomach, like my brother Hamulin.

Once the plane stops I take off my seatbelt thing and stand up, walking off the plane with luggage in my hand, yeah, I brought it on the plane. I'm no idiot to leave it with anyone or in the luggage rack.

Who knows what pervs might be looking around your luggage! ARGH! I jump off the plane and look around, Hamulin isn't here. Then, I see a red sports car and it shines in the morning light, my eyes widen. I know only one person with a car as nice and good as that, and he happens to be...

"NATSUME!" I yell, running towards Natsume, who's standing in front of the car as he looks up, and his eyes widen. I guess I have changed, he looks the same, a little taller and more dashing in looks! My hair is longer and I am slender and well... my chest has grown. haha! I run towards him, smiling, and I drop my luggage, jumping onto him and he falls to the ground as I giggle.

Now we're in an awkward position, oops... My bad!

"Hey, molester, get off of me, I wanted a kiss, not a bloody... Just let me stand." he says as I giggle, then help him up and I smile, while blushing, then I kiss him on the lips, arms wrapping around his neck as his wrap around my slender waist.

I hear people 'awwing' in the background, god, this kiss is awesome! I love his fiery kisses!

"I missed you. Ddamn, you look fine, even in your down clothes! And what happened to your boobs!?" Natsume suddenly asks as I roll my eyes and smirk, yep, typical man style, always noticing boobs, even in a baggy shirt. I nod knowingly, then kiss his nose as I grin.

They grew, unlike your brain, idiota. I missed you to, honey. So how's the team been since I left? Let me guess, not the same?" I ask as he grins, and slips his hands in mine, our fingers entwining.

"They were never good without you, your even better than me! But now we have to play against each other, but guess what---" he says, when suddenly, the jerk of all jerks turns up. A.K.A. Hamulin or, other knwn as, Ham-Ass, according to my dearest boyfriend.

"Hey! Mikan wait--- Oh, hi Natsume... BASTARD!" Hamulin yells, starting the fight, oh dear god, Natsume and Hamulin have always haed each other since when they first met, I dunno why, but it is weird, cos' Natsume hates one twin and is madly in love with the other. Hm... Weird or what?

I think it's quite cool, but that's me, so---

"Hey, Ham-Ass! I was talking with my girlfriend, so can you like, butt out." Natsume asked as I turned crimson, what are they doing!? IDIOTS!

"She's my sister, so I get the whole conversation, got it you rich piggish bastard." Hamulin says as I tug at Natsume's arm like a kid, and he stares down at me as I smile sheepishly, then I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck in a kiss as Hamulin boils.

He may be my brother but he pisses me off. I pull away from Natsume then turn to Hamulin.

"Bro, shut up, Natsume, what were you saying?" I ask as Natsume grins, and wraps his arms around my waist again as I stare into his gorgeus crimson eyes, I feel like I am melting!

"Oh yeah, well,... Guess what? I know who your staying with" Natsume says, acting like a right weirdo, that doesn't suprise me at all...

"Oh yeah? Who? Because I am not staying at Koko's, he'll wander if my virginity's been taken, or if I wear a bra, the stupid bastard!" I say as Natsume sniggers, then shakes his head and plants a kiss on my forehead, his kisses... Can I melt yet?

"Nah, you are the lucky winner, because you are staying with... ME!" he says as I blink, and stare at him. I look at Hamulin, and he's turned into dust, uh oh, then, I suddenly faint. Oh my!

I wake up, in a room that's like, yellow and white? Oh my god, this isn't my room! Then I see Natsume grinning as I stare at him, oh yeah, I fainted from shock because he told me that I was staying with him, aren't my teachers, (like uncle Jericho) worried about what might happen?

I guess not. Natsume kisses me as I smile, and sit up.

"Hey, don't shock me! I was the one who fainted when I found out you were staying with me! Come on, I'll get you something to eat, and then we can go to the swimming pool. Oh, do you like your room?" Natsume asks as I stare at him, and look around, is this the room I'll be staying in.

I smile, it's pretty, it's perfect.

"It's beautiful, like you." I whisper, hooking my arms around his neck as he grins, and I kiss him on the lips, my perfect boyfriend.

Then I pull back, he said swimming? Didn't he?

"But Natsume... I don't have a swimsuit or anything. I can't go swimming in my underwear! And don't you dare say that you don't mind! I am not! Last time I went in your pool was when I pulled your bloody pants down!" I say, wiping the smirk off his face, and he shrugs, then looks at the white wooden door.

"Nina can lend you one, she has loads of swimsuits. I'l ask her if she can let you use an old one of hers, come on." he says as he runs out of the room and I shake my head, stupid male.

I can not believe him! I like swimming, but do I have to borrow a swim suit? I dunno. I sigh and shake my head as Natsume runs down the stairs, and I hear voices from my boyfriend and his sister, then the thudding of his feet minutes later, and he comes back up, grinning.

"Hey, Nina says she'll be up in a few minutes to help you with the costume thing, so I'll be down in the pool, okay?" he says as I smile and kiss him before he leaves, I wonder what he looks like in his swimming trunks? Hmmmm... I bet he's really hot...

WAIT! Out of mind now!

Then, I hear more footsteps, but not so loud, and I see Natsume's older sister come in, Nina. I haven't met her, but Natsume has told me about her. She is really pretty, long, sleek midnight hair, carefully plucked eyebrows and she is really tall and plenty of curves.

I wish I was that pretty.

"Hey, Mikan. Come on, let's go to my room. I have something you can use, it's old, but it will fit you and suit you, you have such a pretty complexion." Nina says as I smile, I am so shy! Why? Oh my god! I wish I was pretty, but she said I was pretty.

We walk into her room, it's all pink and white, then she opens her built in walk in wardrobe and she looks around as I stare at her room, then she walks out with something in her hands and she smiles.

"Here, go into the bathroom and change, okay Mikan-chan?" she says as I nod and take the thing to her ensuite and I go change. I blush when I realise what it is, and my cheeks seem to burn. I am going to be wearing a blooming string bikini! That's pink!!!

I come out, and she smiles.

"Awww! You look cute! Okay, let me do your hair!" she says as I blush, and she starts to brush my hair into pigtails and I look like a kid in a bloody bikini! What's worse, I look cute!!!

I am so sure Natsume will love the way I look. Seriously, he would. He's a pervert like that.

"Okay! You are done honey! Come on, you can go into the pool with Natsume now!" she says as I stand, and walk out of the room, but I wrap a dressing gown around my body and walk down as she smiles, and I go outside into the back garden, and I see Natsume in the pool, sitting at the edge.

"Hey, Natsume." I say as he looks up, and grins. Oh damn I can see his chest! But it's so.. so... so well built! He has a TAN!!!

"Hey, you coming in?" he says as I nod, blushing and I take off my gown, and he stares at me as I step into the warm pool water, and I sit beside him as he stares, I don't know if he'll faint, I hope not, he might drown from shock.

"You look... look... Okay your so hot!" he says as I smile and blush, then put my head on his shoulder as my eyes shine, and he stares at me. I am sooooo glad Koko is not here! I stare at Natsume, and he reaches his head towards mine, and he kisses me as I close my eyes, and he pulls me closer as my arms wrap around his nshoulders,

We just stand there in the pool, kissing. Man he is so damn hot!

Then we have to pull away.

"Come on... let's swim." he says, grinning and suddenlyt picking me up bridal style as I scream, and he**_ THROWS ME INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE POOL!!! _**I splash into the water as I scream, then come back up, grinning and my hair soaked as he laughs, and I duck into the water, and swim towards him, and I pull him down as he gasps, and glares at me under the water, and we swim back up.

"You little... GET HERE, DAMMIT!" he yells as I swim away, laughing.

"Nah ah! Not if you can't catch me!" I yell as I laugh, and he swims after me, I duck into the water again and then I follow him, he thinks I am ahead, but I ain't! I follow him then grab ahold of his leg, and he gasps, and I come back up, smiling innocently.

"Why you..." he stops as I press my mouth against his, our legs swishing against the water as my hands rest on his shoulders and his arms wrap around my waist, then one of his hands carresses my wet hair as I smile against his mouth, he is so sweet...

"YOU TWO!!! STOP MAKING OUT AND INVITE ME IN!!!" suddenly yells an annoying voice, and Natsume breaks away from me as we glare up at Koko, clad in swimming trunks with Anna by his side in a pink bathing suit, and Hotaru and Ruka are there in swim wear, and so are Nonoko and Yuu, now the whole gangs here. Then, Koko takes a running jump...

"GANG WAY!" he yells, and jumps in as I scream and grab onto Natsume's neck as Anna and Nonoko squeal, and water washes over Natsume and my heads.

"KOKO YOUR DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Natsume yells as I growl, and I start to swim full speed towards Koko and he screams like a bloody girl as I catch up to him, and grab his shoulders, ducking him into the water and holding his head under, the other jump into the pool as Natsume laughs, and Anna tries to save him.

Then he comes back up and Anna gives him the kiss of life, more like the tongues of life, and I see they are... urgh... carressing and groping each other, a sickly sight if you ever see one.

"Finally, you have returned, now we're back together." Hotaru said as I turn into a smiling wreck, and hug her senseless.

"YAY!!! Ii am soooo glad to see all of you apart from the tongueing duo over there." I say, pointing towards Anna and Nonoko.

Yeah, it is good to be back...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okies! Done, soz it took so long, and hey! Check out my new website! **http://pic7. **please check it out! Okies, bye!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Jealousy does not cease to exist

Disclaimer: I do not own Galuen Alice or any other anime.

Blue -Niagra: Soz I am taking so long to upload all of these stories, but I have a lot on, well, on with the story!

Chapter Four: Jealousy doesn't cease to exist. (Natsume's P.O.V.)

I sit on the wall outside my house/mansion, waiting for Mikan. While she's here with me, all the transfers for the big match have to attend our school, and I'm glad Mikan's woth me, because she is in all my lessons and I get to be with her.

I will kill any guy who tries to hit on _my_ girl.

"Natsume! I am here!" Mikan cries as I turn around and grin. She's wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt that has black sleeves and a red shirt bit, making it look like a T-shirt over a jumper thing. She looks cute, as per usual.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I ask as she smiles and walks towards e to kiss me as I smirk and kiss her back, pulling her closer as she giggles, then pulls away. What is it with giggling girls when you're kissing?

"Sorry... I feel giddy, and us girls need to look perfect for guys like you. Even though I don't take much care in my appearence, but, what do you think? Nina said I could borrow some of her stuff." she says as I smirk, I thought the clothes looked familiar, then the scent of rose perfume rises in the air, and I kiss her again.

Her lips taste like... caramel and chocolate.

"You have perfume and lip gloss on, no wonder you taste like chocolate." I say as she laughs and pulls me in for another kiss as I smirk against her lips, then we hold hands and I jump off the wall, and we start to walk towards the school as she clutches my arm and we smile at each other.

Mikan keeps saying things about her stupid teacher and how much that Mrs. Zellybird hates her and other junk, she's too funny, I wrap an arm around her shoulder and grin, kissing her cheek as she blushes furiously, I love having her back!

"Hey, we have practice first thing, ya gonna cheer for me, Mikan?" I ask as she laughs and shakes her head, hands on her hips.

"No way! Can you see me, Mikan Sakura, in a mini skirt and one of those sparkly tops? No way man! Sorry but I have my own practice to go to. Don't wait for me though," Mikan said as she kissed me and then smiled. She is so tomboy like! I can't believe her!

"I wish I could, but I have seen you in a denim mini. Can you wear another one?" I ask as she grins, and tries to slap me but I grab her wrists and she smiles.

"Not if Ii can help it." she says, and I kiss her again...

(HELIQUINS P.O.V.)

Oh... Damn that little slut! How dare she stel my Natsume Hyuuga! Grrrr... She may have been with him first but she left him, that little bitch! He is rightfully mine! What does he see in her? She is ugly, her hair isn't nice and she wears ugly, out of date clothes!

I hate that Sakura botch!...

(Natsume's P.O.V.)

In school, Mikan and I part to go to our changing rooms, and I see that the changing rooms for us guys are full, oh well, this is what happens with dumb transfers. I smirk and walk over to my locker and take out my kit, then I over hear that Switz jerk, Andou Tsubasa, talking to the American Idiot Kaname.

Let's eavesdrop...

"Hey, you know the French captain of the hockey team and the soccer team? She's hot!" Tsubasa says as I twitch, and growl. If he says that again---

"Yeah, I know, but I think she already has a boyfriend." Kaname says as I grin, yeah, she does, me, I am her boyfriend, and I am proud of it!

"Oh yeah, who? Oh, that Hyuuga kid. I think he's a jerk, I mean, flashing his money and all that, I don't know what she see's in him, I know he hates Hamulin, her twin, but why does he like her?" Tsubasa asks as I suddenly growl, and then Ruka walks towards them.

Oh shit he looks pissed off! GO RUKA!!!

"hey, don't say that crap! Natsume and Mikan are in love! Natsume always liked Mikan because she was different, and she realised she liked him, so cut the crap and change the bloody subject! Don't talk about them like that ever again!" Ruka says as I grin and give him a scholarship for good fighting!

"Sorry, but it's just she's a hottie... Hey, did you like her once? I bet you did! I mean she's a babe even in baggy clothes!" Tsubasa says, fuck I wanna punch the smug git!!!

"I liked her, once, but instead I fell in love with another girl, who is my love. Mikan is a good friend, now, change the subject, talk about that woman Heliquin..." Ruka says as Kaname and Tsubasa frown, so do I.

"Her? That slut outside, she's been trying to hit on us, and I think she has an obsession with the Hyuuga guy, your friend. I mean, she has a big mouth and she seems to hate Mikan, don't know why..." Kaname says, hey, Heliquin hates Mikan!!!???

That sounds like Sumire Shoda alright.

Ruka hesitates then nods and sighs.

"Yeah, well--- She likes to think she is the coolest girl here, but we had a girl like that a year ago who tried to break Natsume and Mikan up, and she seemed to succeed until Mikan went off to France, but I don't think Mikan and Natsume are stupid enough to fall for that trick all over again, Mikan was gutted when Sumire made Natsume break up with Mikan..." Ruka says, I remember that,

I saw how hurt Mikan was, I did all that, I was such a moron for believing Sumire Shoda, class slut.

I turn away and get changed as I sigh, I know Mikan has forgiven me, but does she still hate me for what happened. Once I am changed, we go onto the ice, and I see Mikan skating there, smiling as she puts patterns into the ice and skates around then starts to skate like a figure skater, and she skates backwards, then does a tripple lut. (?)

She looks up and stares at me, flashing me a dazzeling smile.

I think she's happy, and that's all I could ask for from my beautiful Mikan Sakura...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

OKIES! Soz it took so long but I have been busy busy! Now, I WILL NOT NOT NOT!!! be updating for some time until I find a computer at my new school! So chapters will NOT NOT NOT be regular!!! Soz, but that's the way it is! Okies, SOZ!!! I am soooo mean! But for the meantime, please, chekc out my site, here at:

http://pic7. love ya!

_**Blue -Niagra.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Hatred is so good

Blue -Niagra: Oh my god I am so so so sorry that I have not been writing! I mean I bet no one will read this now because I haven't been on for so so long! I am in an internet cafe or a cyber cafe because I still dont have the internet at home and my new school doesn't allow let's just get on with this thing, I may update every saturday or something, so just keep a look out for me, PLEASE!!!

Chapter: Hatered is so good... (Heliquins P.O.V.)

Man I hate that damn Mikan Sakura! She stole Natsume Hyuuga, my soul mate! I need him by my side to make me look even more gorgeus than I already am, she is so gonna pay. How can he go with a little misfit like that slag?

I can't believe his friends even like her, I mean I hear she plays distasteful stuff like soccar and Ice Hockey! I would never be seen dead playing those games in case I broke a nail! Man she is so much like a guy! How can Natsume like her? He needs a girl with style, someone like me, or Sumire, but Sumire has nothing like me, looks, style... radient eyes and scorching legs. HA!

No one can beat the way I look, I mean I have over 300 beauty pagent trophies and a special beauty queen award from my old Highschool.I bet that Sakura cow doesn't even have that.

I look around my mansion bedroom. I have killer design interior on the walls and all my best clothes are in my pretty in pink wwardrobes and my heels are on a good fashiones shelf. My best heels are lined with gold, REAL gold. I can afford stuff like this, Mikan can't, I bet you!

I grin, I hear that after that horrendous game Natsume and Mikan have to play there is a prom and then that little Sakura misfit jets off back to Paris to go to school. I wonder who my Natsume will take?

If I have my way, it will obviously NOT be Mikan Sakura.

I smile as I look at my reflection in the mirror, man I am so gorgeus, who could resist me? Obviously any guy with no brain cells, like that stupid Hyuuga. Any guy would kill to have me as theirs, wouldn't they? I walk over to my window and look out of it, and I see it, Natsume Hyuuga and that brat Mikan Sakura holding hands, her wearing orrible tracsuit bottoms and a football shirt from England. How can anyone like _that_!?

I growl and turn around, walking out of my room in my platinum heels and a lovely leather black handbag that cost like, $1000 all the way from America! Made by real americans. Mikan can so not compete with me, I tell you that one!!!

Hmph, Natsum should be mine!

I walk down the stairs and into the main area and put my hands on my hips and stare at the person sitting on the couch, I glare as they smile at me sweetly, tch, no one is as sweet as I am.

"That Sakura girl is taking my property. I need your help because then I can take him for my own!" I snap as I stare at her, and she laughs cruelly as I glare and fold my arms. Dumb cow.

"I have tried and it will work, it worked once, Heliquin, trust me." Sumire says as I smirk, and twirl around, Sumire has killer plans, so I can trust her on this one for once, but her plan will be the best, I can tell.

Now I will get my dearest Natsume kins back into my arms...

**NEXT DAY!!!**

Man it took all night, but I have the plan in my hands! Natsume is all alone today since his bratty little girlfriend is at her french practice for the big game that should actually be illegal. Eurgh, no one should play that, and I am surprised someone as ugly as Sakura could get into the team.

I walk out of my mansion and down the road in a mini, tube top and highlights in my wonderful hair. Who could resist to have me now? Huh?

I see Hyuuga sitting on a park bench, probably regretting ever falling for that schemer who stole him from me, well, I'll make him see more sense and we will finally be together! Yay!

"Oh, Natsume-Kun! It's me, Heli! YOOHOO!" I yell, Heli is my oh so wonderful nickname everyone calls me, and soon Natsume will call me it, because I will be his little Birdy-kins and he will be my little Natty-poo while that Mikan will be an outcasted rat once and for all!!!

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

I look up when I hear someone calling my name and I almost gag when I see that Heliquin girl, and she calls herself Heli, gah! More like Hell, woman! Why does she always bother me? I have a girlfriend, you dumb broad.

She runs towards me, looking like a tramp, she is one, I have seen her flirting. She acts like Sumire Shoda.

"Oh, Natsume! You look so devilishly handsome as always! Hey, I know, come to my place for coffee! I found something super duper out! Hehe." she says as I raise an eyebrow. Me, her mansion thing? No way. I would rather hang.

"Er, no thanks. I have an appointment with a hockey stick and ice skates. Sorry about that Cruella." I say as she gasps. She really reminds me of Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations that Mikan forced me to watch at one point. Mikan may act like a guy but she really is a girl inside, at least she doesn't force me to pay dress up like Sumire did once before when she played that bad joke on me that Mikan was a slut and a cheat.

"What!? But you have to have time for me, Hyuuga, everyone has time for Heliquin! I am pretty and popular and that little slut you hang around with is no good for your reputation! Dump her and date me!" she screeches, oooh, I hit a nerve, and her plot. I guess she knows Sumire and has tried to frame Mikan.

So predictable, I won't be fooled twice.

"Sorry, but don't date wannabes, and Mikan isn't a slut, got it? I think the girl standing in front of me is, Cruella De Vil." I say, turning around and walking away as she screams and grabs my arm roughly, but I push her away.

"You'll get it, Natsukme! Once I am through with you you'll be begging to be mine! I can promise that!" she screams as I shrug and grin. It's a good thing Mikan isn't the sort to care if women throw themselves at me. She doesn't care at all, she is not possesive like Cruella De Vile...

**(Heliquin's P.O.V.)**

Grr! That little crow has brainwashed him and messed up my chances of ever getting together with him! He hates me because of that little misfit crow! ARGH!

I see someone holding out their hand to help me up as the smirk evilly.

"I know how you feel, Miss. I hate this relationship more than you do. That Hyuuga is ruining Miss Sakura's training you see, so I want them to split so that she can focus on her training and not that boy! I need your help. Hyuuga and Sakura will be History by the time we are finished with them." she says crispily as I grin and stand, nodding. The old bat is right.

Mrs. Zellybird is right, when we are through with the brats of the cenury, Hyuug aand Sakura will be history and Natsume will finally be mine!...

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Oh my god so so so so sorry it took so long! I'll try and update whenever I can! I planned all this out and I hope I will actually finish this story! Okies, please stay in school, work hard and don't bully! Plus, I miss all mof you guys so so so much! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE!!!

_**Blue -Niagra out!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Hard work!

Yay! An update! Well sorry if i put in typo errors and soon ill be getting the internet at home, and I have new friends here who now spport me and help me throughthe bullying. But I never eever forget my dear reviewers and b#y best friend, Reagan, MJ and SJ! I love them all too muchto forget them!

Blue -Niagra: If any typo errors are in here, don''t hesitate to teell me, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six: Hard Work! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

I'm sitting in my roomm now, thinking about Natsume, he may only be downstairs but whouldn't think of him? I'm madly in love and I am actually happy! I meanIce Hockey is great and I am also preparing for the school Prom at Natsume's school. He say he has his tux sorted out already.

Imagine,Natssume Hyuuga in a tux! Oh man, I am blushing!

"Mkan, dinner! And then you and Natsume cgo to the stre and get e somebread and milk since I'm runnning low!" Nina yelled fro downstairs as i sigh and stand, walkin out of the room and down the stairs, finding the ddining area where our dinner is, and I see Natsume staring at a manga comic.

He looks up to smile at mee, aww, he's a sweetie.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, let me see what your reading." I say ashe shrug ad closes his mannga. What a menie!

"No can do, Polka Dots, it's mine." hhe says, sticking his tongue out as i glare at him. Ever since he found ot what sort of underwear Iuse, he's been picking on me constantly! uch a childish boy! And people ay I am immature! HA!

"Don't be so evil1 I won't go to that prom with you in a momnt! Now let me look, or I will sceam so loud you will have a hearing aid for the rest of yourr life. Hear me?" I say through gritted teeth. Somtimes, he pisses me of way too much.

He grins and stands up, gently kising mouth. Yep, I need too faint.

"Gomen litle ggirl, just sit down and eat, kay? Then well go and get the stupi bread and milk." Natsume said casually, I nod, smiling as i sit beside his seat and wait for Nina to come, so we start eating. Man! Nina is such a gooooood cook!

"Wow! Nina, you are so good at cooking, no one can compete! IfNatsume was as good as you, I'd marry him!" I cry as Natsume glares at me icily. U-Oh.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a good cook, too!!"he cried in defense as I smile and pat his head then hug him gently. I love playing witth him, he is too gullable! Well, to me he is.

"Aww, sowwy! I mean, your good too, but I would marry you anyway, if you propose any time soon, that is. But at the moment I am not ready for marriage. So don't worry, Hyuuga." i say as he grins and shrugs.

"Oh, so why is it that everytime I see a piece of paper it says 'Mrs Mikan Hyuuga' written on it? Explain, dearest girlfriend." Natsume prods me as I squeal. How dare hhe look at my peronall belongings! The sneaky grassshopper!

"Er... Change the subject or I go back to France before the prom, Hyuuga." I say, and he smirks, he knows he's won, the ass. i hate itt when he has the upper hand narly ALL tthe time. I eat my food in silence as he pulls faces at me.

So I kick hhim under the table. He yells since he's such a sissy.

"Ow! Mikan!" he yells, and I grab his shirt collar and we stand up as I smile sweetly and kiss him.

"Lets go, lover boy. We need to get to the stupid store, so come on!" I say, dragghing him out as Nina wavs and says bye, and i wave back. I drag Natsume out and then let him walk by himself. love him so much.

"Ow, Mikan! You kicked me too hard! I'm gonna get a bruise now!" yelled Natsume as I merely shrug. Who cares ?He is myboyfriend so I can bully him as much as I want.

"Stop yoour whinng and lets go. I want to practiice tonight so ou can come to the Ice Rink andd help me." I say as he sigh and nods, walking with me as I smile and we walk side by side together, and halfwaay to the store he slipss his hand in mine.I look up at him and smile faintly, then look ahead again.

"I'm glad I am back here, because I'm near you. Shit I sound so corny right now! Love messes your head up." I say to him as he chuckles then plants a small kiss on my lips and I smile. Someone in the background growls. A jealous Natume lover, obviously.

"Your way too corny, but hey, that's the way you are, I like it." he said as I smile, and we walk into the store.

(**Mrs. Zellybird's P.O.V**.)

Hm, that Natsume Hyuuga is a distaction, good thing Hheliquin and I are in this together. Their relationship is bad, and I know he plans to do something to her oo make her lose my match. I need that Ice Hockey Trophy on my wall!

"So, what's the plan?" Heliquin asks me as I stare at her.

"We just follow them, andd see how it goes, then I'll distract Sakura." I say coldly as she smirks. That relationship of Sakura's and Hyuuga's will end and I will win my match, if I have it my way.

**(Mikan's P.O.V.)**

Natsume taes me to the park as I follow him. e is so ssweeet most of the time unless he's crankky, then I havea really hard time getting through tto him. But hey, he's a guy!

"Come on Cinderella, let's sit down." Natsume says as I smile, me? Cinderella. What a laugh. Ha!

"Me? No way, Natsume Hyuuga. Iam not a cinderella, although I di find my prince charming" I say looping m arms around his neck as he picks me up and sits me on a flat wall and i smile.

"Thanks, Princey." i say as he grins then hugs me, when Mrss. Zellybird suddenly appears and I raise my eyebrow. What is she doiing here?

"Miss Sakura, hello. I was wondering i you could come and have a small word with me about, we... stuff. In private" she asks as I stare at her, then look at Natsume and sigh, nodding. What a way to ruin the moment.

"Er, sure... Natsume, I'll be back soon." I say, and I jump off the wall and follow Miss Zellybird over to a nerby playground which s actually abandoned.

"So, what did you wanna talk about Mrs. Zellybird? Ice Hockey?" I ask, but she shakes her head. Weird, all she ever talks about is winning, Ice Hockey and me becoming a proffessional. How different.

"No, this time I want to talk to you about, Natsume Hyuuga. I know you two are in a good relationship, but honestly, Miss Sakura, do you think it will last?" she says and I gasp. What is the old bat on about?!!

Erm, Mrs Zellybird? I don't really undersstand. What do you mean?"" i ask as she smirks as she stares at me. Creepy.

"MissSakura, you were alwas a little naive. I mean that yor reputation is a littttle more important than him. Mr. Hyuuga is just a piece of space. He gets in the way of your training and distracts you. So honestly, do you think a relationship like yours could last? He only wants one thing, miss Sakura, he's a male." she says as I stare at her in horror.

"What the fuck! Howw dare you butt int a relationship! Natsume is not a distraction! He supports me!" I yell as she shakes her head ad narrows her eyes.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Sakura, a male from the enemy line, wouldn't he want too win, too. He's playing you as a fool and will use you to win I know because I figured it out." she says, folding her arms as I starre at her.

How could she say that about Natsume?...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

oh my god! How was that!?? I bet it was poorr quallity,oh, jusst say what you like. Please enoy other stories, there are btter oones out there. You know, I want to become as good as WizdomGoddess, since sh is aces! Okay well bye, and I loove you!

**_love Blue Niagra :O _**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Horrid Heliquin

Soz for any typo errors but I still don't have the internet at home so I update every saturday until then, okay? I'm glad some people still like my stories. I haven't been able to read my email yet, so im pretty ticked off at the mo. BUT I'M HAPPY!!!

Blue -Niagra: Okies so on with the story! I do not own Mikan or Natsume, I own Mikan's brothers, Mrs. Zellybird and Heliquin! PLEASE ENJOY!

Chapter Seven: Horrible Heliquin! (Natsume's P.O.V.)

That Mrs. Zellybird woman took Mikan to go and talk about Hockey, I think. I sit on the wall and sigh, man, that woman sure looked interferring, and I bet she hates my guts, too. She gave me this look of pure hatred when she saw me with my girlfriend.

I fold my arms, what's taking them so long? Guys are bloody imaptient, and I think Nina will want her junky old groceries soon or she may get cranky. I need to go and find Mikan so that we can get going soon.

When I stand up, I am suddenly introduced by Cruella De Vile, er, I mean Heliquin. She smirks as she folds her arms. Today she has actually dressed kinda nicely in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I hate all that tarty stuff she wears. It only looks good on my Mikan.

Oooooh, I said _my_ Mikan.

"Why hello mr. Hyuuga, what a coincidence to see you here. I was just thinking about you." she says, sneering as I arch my eyebrow and put my hands in my pocket and turn my back. Man she bugs me, seriously.

"What do you want this time, Cruella?" I ask in a cold tone, I can practically feel that stupid angry expression on her caked face full of make up. Bloody bitch.

"I am Heliquin! Get it right! You learned that little tramps name and you shall learn me! Now, I did not come to fight with you, Hyuuga, I came to talk." she snapped as I turn around and stare at the angry girl. I wonder what she looks like without all of that horrendous make-up. Good thing Mikan doesn't wear as much as she does, or I would flip from fright.

"So, what did you wanna talk about. I may aswell listen while my girlfriend takes her sweet time talking to her teacher."I say as Heliquin smirks my way and walks towards me, just smirking with an evil look in her beady little eyes.

"You do know that Mikan is a big destraction towards your career as a proffesional ice hockey player. A girlfriend like her is a BIG big destraction. You know she'll be making you do stuff for her like cooking and cleaning." Heliquin says as I stare at her. What bull shit. Mikan doesn't like anyone else cooking but her and she's as much of a slob as I am.

"Bull, Mikan's not like that. Anyway, she's got her own careerr# to think about, and she isn't much of a distraction because we practice together and spend the time with each other." I say as she narrows her eyes at me, then smiles half sweetly half like poison.

"Oh contreir, Natsume sweetie, you see, Mikan is plotting against you to try and beat you in the ice hockey match, she wants to win and she will make sure you don't. She makes sure you can not resist her charms. Most girls do that." she says, like it's fact and not fiction. She's lying. She then circles me, almost like a vulture because that's what she is.

"And you don't?" I say menacingly as she loses that smile and glares at me, stopping her stupid circeling.

"No, I don't. Natsume, I care for you, very much. But you don't seem to realise that. Mikan Sakura is a thorn in your rose bush, a rooster in a nest of swans, a stupid little runt in the litter. I do not want to lose you to her. She's bad luck." Heliquin says. Boy, she's a bitch. I know she's lying because she has those stupid creases on her nose that only come up when she's spouting absolute rubbish, like now.

"Piss off." I say, but she grabs my arm and tightens her grip, her stupid manicure digging into my arm.

"No, Hyuuga! She is not worth any of your time! She is not worthy of you any day! You do not deserve a trashy little cow like her! You deserve more, you deserve respect, you deserve me! If you want happiness for once, break it with her and come to me, and your life will be happy. You are an idiot for ever getting with her in the first place! I mean, you need to wake up and see her for who she really is! She doesn't love you like I do!" Heliquin screams as I stare at her. Fuck, she's a mad woman! I knew that already, but now I seriously know it.

She's possessed with me. I take my arm away and stare at her coldly.

"This isn't love, it's obsession. You just don't like the fact that I have Mikan with me and that I'm happy! M,ikan is the best thing to me ever, and I will not let her go so easily!" I snap, coldness edged in my voice as she stares at me, then growls under her breath and clenches her fist tightly.

"Your a fool, Hyuuga. No one messes with me, I will have my revenge on you, and Mikan will be gone and you will be practically crawling after me, begging me to take you as my boyfriend! I mark my word!" she snapped, turning and walking off as I stare at her. As long as I can help it, Mikan will be the only girl in my life.

I swear that girl knows Sumire**... (sorry if he already knows that, people)**

**(Heliquin's P.O.V.)**

How dare he say those things! His love with that girl is not true love, it's a fake love! The witch really gets on my nerves now, I need to take action, with or without that batty old teacher of Mikan's.

I stomp into my bedroom and slam the door shut with a tremendous bang as the whole place shakes and I growl lightly under my breath.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you will regret ever crossing me with that little thing on your arm." I hiss as I throw stuff from my vanity desk and kick it around, then I find a picture of Natsume with that Mikan girl Sumire snapped for me, and I glare at Mikan.

I tear the stupid photo in half and stick the side of Natsume to my mirror, and stick Mikan's half to my dart board as I glare at her, and take out a red felt pen, drawing BITCH over her forehead and an arrow through her stupid little neck.

Mikan Sakura is going down...

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Oh man sorry that one was so short! Just bear with me, okay? I'm having hassle at school and I am taking my options soon and I have so many in mind for my future! Please, I hope you enjopyed and if you like, review.

Arievaditchi! (? is that how it's spelt)

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Hockey Trauma!

Blue -Niagra: Oh god I am so sorry! I think my reviewers are slowly going now but I amm sorry, I would update sooner but my school banned an sorry for the typo errors.

There are gonna be various switches to characters in this so yay! And I have also added a new character into this, Heliquins brother!

I'm having a hard time at the moment since I think I am going paranoid, I swear I heaard the boy who hates me that he would kill me. Well, on with the story!

Chapter Eight: Hockey Trrama's! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

Okay, annother hockey practice today, I only have a few more weeks till my really big match and I can hardly wait! But I am still not talking tto Mrs. Zellybird after she told me to give up Natsume. That hurt me, I mean, how could someone you know and thought as a role model say something like that? I mean, I love Natsume, we may be completely opposite but I still love him with every ounce of my bloody heart!

Natsume is already at the Ice Rink in his school. Too bad I can't go to school, I miss learning... NOT! I am having too much fun playing Ice Hockey too care anymore. II pick up my skates and head out o Natsume's house, and I walk down the streets. I see that Heliquin girl.

She stares at me and waves. Er, weird? Why is she waving since she hates me and wants Natsume all to herself. Maybe she has actully got over it for once. That would be the day, I tell ya!

She then walks past as I shiver, she creeps me out. I hav a bad feelig about her. I shrug it off, maybe I am being paranoid today, so I continue walking towards the Ice rink. Maybe she really is trying to be nice.

I look around and I see the ice rink, and I see someone else tanding there. It's a guy with bmahogany coloured hair, piercings and black sunglasses overhis eyes. He's wearing casual black jeans and he's cute, but not as cute as my Natsume!

**(Boy's P.O.V.)**

I turn around as I hear footsteps approaching and I see her, she's Mikan Sakura, the girl Heliquin hates. She's a babe, I can see why my dim witted sister hates this girl. She's hot!

"Hi, er, is this the Ice rink, I'm kinda new here." I say, faking it. I have been here loads of times, but this girl is worth the lie. Heliquin told me to play it cool and seduce her since Iam the babe magnet around here other than that Hyuuga kid.

"Hi. Yes, it is! Are you in the Ice Hockey team?" she asks as I nod. I am, actually. The American Ice Hockey team, to be precise. I'm Garet, by the way. And your name my fine lady?" I ask, putting on te formal talk snce that gets all the girls. Mikan smmiles andshakess my hand.

It doesn't seem to get this girl, though. Damn

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura, I am on the opposing team for France." she says. Heliquin told me she plays for France and is the only girl who will play in this tornament. Sweet.

"Really? Impressive, a girl on the team. I guess your good, then, to get on a guys team." I say as she smiles and nods, and we walk into the Ice Rink as she swings her Ice hockey skates and I stare at her. That Hyuuga kid got lucky with this one, too bad he stole away her first kiss.

"Yeah, I grew up with guys and turned into one nearly, but I had to act like a girl to get onto the hockey team here. It was weird, but that got me and Natsume together, and thanks to a bitch named Sumire." shesays casually, and I stare at her. Sumie, eh?

"Sumire? She sounds like a royal cow." I say, and she is. I know her. Mikan laughs.

"Yep, she is!" Mikan trills as I smile, and then we reach the changing rooms and she looks at me. She is so gorgeus, I want her in my arms, and I will seduce her, no matter what!

"Well, I'm gonna go and get changed! See you in a moment, Garet!"" she says as I nod and smile, I'm gonna watch her, well, I'll play with her a little on the ice and confuse her emotions. That'll be good. Heh.

**(Mikan's p.o.v.)**

I walk onto the ice and I see Garet there, hitting the puck as I skate on and smile. He smiles back and I then hit the puck away fom him. You know, I think it's paranoia again, but I have a feeling there is something up with that boy.

"So, Mikan, do you have a boyfriend?" he asks as I stare at him and nod. He looks like someone.

"Yeah, Natsume Hyuuga, you probably heard of him. He's the star player of Japans Ice Hockey team for the school." I say and I score a goal as he smirks. Why is he smirkng? He looks kinda evil like that. Oh, I am being paranoid all over again.

"Yeah, I've heard of him, he's what I would call famous down here, especially with the girls. Does that not bother you?" he asks. Man, he is a forrmal guy, not like Natsume, but you know, I get the awkward feeling he is trying to seduce me.

How paranoid can I get?

"Erm, no, you see, Natsume says he only wants me, and I believe him. I trust him and he trusts me, so we are good for each other.. Anyway, the girl who keeps throwing herself at him is Heliquin." I say as he stares at me and we stop the game for a moment and stare at each other.

This kid is... weird.

"Yeah, I know." he says as I stare at him, he knows? I blink. He continues.

"Everyoone knows, since she lkes to tell all te kids here that she wants Natsume, ya know?" he says as I blink and then nod. Maye she is an obsessed freak who is obsessed with my boyfriend. I don't know... I stare at Garet who grins.

**(Heliqiun's P.O.V.)**

I throw darts at my dart board. My dumb older brother should be able to cast a spell over that with, er, I mean, Mikan. I am acting nice towards that witch to get her to warm to me, and then I can pounce if my bro's plan seems to fail.

But who can resist my dearest brother Garet? I mean, he won hottest guy in the town at my old home, and I know he likes Mikan. He is obsessing over her. Freak. I would never get so obsesed over a peson.

I put away my darts and I walk out of my room. I need a new manicure for when Natsume comes running to me once he see's that Mikan has left him for my brother. Eurgh, if Garet marries her, I am not going to be happy since I don't want that cow as my sister in law.

Yuck, and their kids may turn out ugly, but my kids with Natsume will be beautiful, naturally.

He will marry only me! Yay! I walk out ofthe huse with my Guiichi purse and I walk down the drive in my mini and blue halter neck. I then see someeone walkingdown the path toowwards me. Eurgh, Sakura Mikan's twin brother, Hamulin.

What a stupid name. I lare athim.

"Freak." I say as he glares at me. How _dare _he glare at me! Ungrateful brat!

"Bitch! Hey, I have a bone to pick with you! Or a manicure! You leave my sister and her boyfriend alone! However much I hate Natsume, I don't want to ruin my sisters happiness!" he screams at me as I stare at hm. He's a shrimp. Yuck. I stand over him and smirk.

"I am a bItch. Sakura. but I will NOT leave her alone! She stole Natsume from me, so now I am giving her payback. I will not rest until she is out of his lifea nd I replace her. You see, my brother is at the ice rink now, seducing her. Just as we speak, and she can't resist hot guys charms, now, can she? It looks like I am gonna win this match one and for all, and I don't even play hockey, Hamulin." I say, and I start to walk away as he blinks. Idiot. That Mikan Sakura is as good as over and sone with. I have won this game, and she has just lost.

I walk down the path way and towards the manicure store, when he suddenly breaks into a run. OH SHIT!

He's going to sabotage my plan tooget that little cow out of the picture! I run after him as fast as I can. It's a good thing I know how to run in my bloody heels! I skid around corner and yell at the bastard.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yell and he runs into the ice rink, and so do I, and I pass the clerk who is all bloody smiles.

"Hello do you want a free trial offer?" she asks in a fast voice as I ignore her.

"HAMULIN SAKURA GET HERE BFORE I THROW MY NAILS AND HEELS AT YOU!" I yell, running into the actual ice rink and running after him through the chairs as Mikan looks up and her eyes widen, shit, wea ccidentally stopped Garet from kissing her.

But she looks pissed off. MY BROTHER DIDN'T EVEN SEDUCE HER!

"I knew it! You were in on this!" Mikan suddenly screams, yep, this plan went wrong all the way. I'll have to go for plan B...

**(Mikan's P.O.V.)**

I knew something was wrong, and I was right. Garet looks like Heliquin, so it is no wonder why I was paranoid, and now she is threatening my brother! How could they be so cold!? But... He was going to seduce me!

Those bastards and bitches!

"I am leaving! Shove your stupid formal words up your ass, Gare! I am not interested in you!" I yell, and I start to skate away, when I see that Heliquin bitch glaring at me and she stops chasing my brother, and I get off the ice and stare at her.

I have a bad feeling about this...

"This is the last time you mess with me, you horrid bitch!" she suddenly yells and stomps towards me, and I see her eyes, full of rage. Whoa! She's scary like this. Her fists tighten and her face goes purple.

""Astalavista, Mikan Sakura!" she snaps, and she suddely pushes me with fullforce and I gasp as I fall onto the ice, andI hurt my back, but something else is more painful, my arm, I can't feel my wrist. I-I think she broke myy wrist.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" Hamulin yells as tears form in my eyes and I shake my head, then shakilly stand up.

"Nno,, I am not alright! She is ruining my life!" I yell, and with my good arm, I suddenly punch Heliquin and she screams, falling to the ice in her stupid heels, and blood gushes from her nose and lip Serves her right.

"Keep away from me or I will hurt you moe! I love Natsumee and you are trying to take hm from me through force! I hate people like hat, Sumirre hurt me like this, but Natsume isn't that stupid, and neither am I. I am disappointed in eeryone who haes my love for Natsume! Juust.. Leave me alon!" I yell, and run out, crying as Hamulin follows me.

I can't believe that someone would do that to me all over again...

**(Gart's P.O.V.)**

Mikan you must seriously love him, I can't believe that I tried o hurt you like Heliquin did.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Okies, sorry it's so short, but please, Review! well I need to go, but I dunno how many chapters are in this, but I can guarentee that Mikan still plays, even with a broken wrist! And sorry for lack of Natsume! Well, bye!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Not such a Happy Valtentines day, is it?

YAY! I finally have the internet but my dad is threatening to take it away, but I am gonna make the most of it yay! Well, this is a Valentines Chappie for Mikan and Natsume because well, Valetino day is here soon, guys! Kycha!

Blue -Niagra: Well at the moment I am back on poetry that I used to do! When I was a kid I was big on writing and poetry and now I am writing poetry again! But most of it is kinda depressing... It's on and my username is Blue -Niagra, like normal, so you can check out what I have on the computer if you want!

Well lets get on with story! Let's see how it goes on wit Heliquin, Natsume and Mikan today, shall we!?

Chapter Nine: Not such a happy Valentines Day, is it now??? (Mikan's P.O.V.)

I have found out my wrist might be fine for my big match. I am so glad! But Natsume's kinda pissed off thanks to my wrist and Heliquin. He wants to kill miss Heli for some odd reason. But I can't help but smile!

Oh man, today I have a dress fitting for the prom! My uncle Jericho, (Remember him?) has given me dosh to splash out on a dress for the prom night at Natsume's school. I can hardly wait! Oh, and another reason that I am so happy???

IT'S VALENTINES DAY!!!

Well, I call it Valentino day and Natsume says he wants me to be here for St. Whites Day, but by then I will be back in France studying for my course work and all that jazz, and the next tournament, to be exact. But today I bought him a cool chain!

And seeing as I won't be here on St. Whites day, Natsume gave me my present early, and he told me the whole truth about how he got it. He was totally embaressed and so he got Nina to buy a white ribbon and a teddy bear! Why he got Nina to get the teddy, I still need to ask him.

But the white ribbon is the best thing ever! It shows his undying love for me, and I am so happy. Oh, the only bad thing is that my wrist is broken and I have to have it in a sling, and I can't go to hockey practice. Thanks, Heliquin.

And by the info Garet keeps me up-dated on, her nose is broken and she won't come out due to faciel problems and ugliness. I thought she already had that. Oh, Garet and I are good friends now! He explained all and I forgave him! I am soooo forgiving!

He also bought me chocolate, seeing as he's from America he doesn't celebrate St. Whites Day and guys in america give girls gifts on the same day as the girls give them gifts. I thought it was sweet and I thanked him, although Natsume got kinda hot under the collar, hehehe.

He is so over jealous like and sweet! But he trusts me, and I told him about the incident with Garet when he tried to kiss me. I had to restrain him from kicking the hell out of my new buddy! The only way he didn't beat him up was because I said it was all Heliquins fault and that my wrist hurt. Men, especially Natsume, are so guillable to women like me.

I look up from reading my book I borrowed from Natsume all about Hockey, yep, I'm still kind of like a guy, and I stare at my boyfriend who is sitting on my bedroom floor, reading his manga, or so it seems. He has actually fallen asleep proped against the dresser, and I smirk. I slowly climb off the bed, wincing since my arm is in agony, and I then walk towards him and kneel beside him, and pry the manga from his clenched hands and from over his face, and stare at him. He looks so peaceful, then I kiss his cheek and giggle.

I have a pretty good idea. I walk out and go into Nina's room where she's sitting, and she looks up at me.

"What's wrong, Mikan? Does it hurt again?" she asks as I shake my head and smile.

"Nah! I just have this really great idea in mind. Wanna hear it?" I say, and she nods as I sit beside her and tell her of my plan. I love Valentines day, it makes me happy and daring...

I giggle as Nina smirks, and Natsume wakes up. Man I am so girly now, and he looks at us like we've done something.

"Okay what did you do?" he asks warily as we giggle and try not to snort with laughter from how wonderful he looks!

"How can you say such things to the two people you trust so dearly? We simply did nothing, dearest boyfriend Natty-kins." I say, using the nickname I only ever use when I have done something so terrible he would sue me for life.

"You only ever call me that when you have done something, woman! Now tell me... Why does my face suddenly feel so heavy?" he asks, and we can barely contain our laughter any longer and fall on the floor, laughing as I clutch one side with my good hand and try not to damage my wrist any more than it is damaged already.

"MIKAN SAKURA!!!" he suddenly yells when he looks in the mirror, staring at the make-up caked on his face. He glares at us as we snort with laughter.

"Your dead, pretty girl." he says as he stomps out and we laugh. He's gonna go and wash it off, awww, mu. So sad. He looked really pretty with his feminine complexions and girly name and eyes!

Now that's mean...

"HAPPY VALENTINO DAY NATTY!" I say as Nina tries to control herself, no such luck there, HA!

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

Damn that girl is as mad as the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland! Not that I watch Alice in Wonderland... That is. Eurgh, one day she'll pay for it, but I guess I love her too much to hate her.

I sponge off the mask of make-up they put on me. Yuck. Red lipstick, purple eye shadow and foundation. I really won't forget Nina for this, she will be cleaning my room for years and doing my homework until I'm out of high school.

I then stomp out of my bathroom and go to Mikan's room again where she is trying to attempt to stop laughing, and then she whimpers as she hurts her wrist. I hate it when she's in pain, poor thing. I'm being over-sensitive again, yup. I turn to her and pull her into embrace as she smiles.

"You looked cute." she says quietly as I glare at her, then smirk and kiss her cheek.

"You would look cuter, my Valentino." I say, using her phrase. Sometimes, she can be a sweet girl, the other times, she's a devil, like me. I then help her stand up and Nina leaves, giggling as I glare at her.

"Your doing my room forever, Nina!" I yell as she bursts out laughing in respons, and almost topples down the stairs in the process. Weird woman. I can't believe we're related.

"Hey, Mika-Mika," I say, using her newest nickname as she blushes and smiles sweetly, "Wanna go to the ice rink with me and watch me practice?" I see her frown, I am being so mean to her, I know, because I get to practice and she doesn't.

This is the worst thing I could do to her apart from break-up with her, but that would be absurd! Breaking up with her just because she played a joke on me, however evil it was of her. But I want to give her my revenge for her clever plot.

I will never fall asleep under her care ever again until she's a little more mature and we're married. If we get married.

"Nah, don't worry Mika-Mika. Come on, let's go out. I'll take you to the arcade if you like." I say as she smiles and nods.

"Sure, whatever you want Natty." she says and I smirk, then ruffle her hair jokingly. She gets the idea and blushes even more so sweetly than before.

"Don't call me that or I will play hockey in front of you with my friends to make you mad and jealous and to be very mean to you, Mikan." I say as she gasps and gently kicks my shin, then laughs and nods.

"Okay Natsume." she says and I nod, then help her out of the room. Well, I don't really need to help her seeing as it's only her wrist, but I like to be chivalirious, if that's how it's pronounced.

We walk out of the house, listening to Nina trying to drown out her laughter by the T.V., that woman seriously laughs too much. No wonder her boyfriends run a mile, apart from the fact that she asks them to give her a child. She wants a baby boy, why I have no idea.

Mikan and I walk down the path way towards the ice cream parlour as I offer to buy her ice cream and she smiles. As we go to cross the roads, I take her good hand in mine, and I stare at it as her fingers curl around my mine, and I see her white Ribbon that I gave her around her wrist. She won't wear it in her hair, she's too stubborn for that sort of thing and too much of a tomboy. She says she wants to see it when she thinks of me. She says she can only see it in the mirror if it was in her hair.

I just agree with the woman of my dreams, and it's done. She always seems to have the last say with things.

We walk across the road, When I suddenly see the woman of my horrors, I call her Cruella De Vil, her borther calls her Heliquin, and Mikan calls her Hell Raiser. I glare at her as her brother, Mikan's new friend, waves over at us and runs towards us as Heliquin glares at Mikan, her nose is plastered in plaster! Yuck.

"Mikan! Hey, how's the wrist?" Garet asks her as I seethe and she smiles towards him. He doesn't deserve her smile after what he put her through!!!

Oh yeah, I tell Mikan everything and she tells _me_ everything in return. Heliquin walks towards us and smiles at me. I ignore the life-wrecker.

"It's fine, Garet. It still hurts a little but I guess I can live through it! And hey, I'm in the game, too. The doctor says I have his permission to go through with it and win the title match." Mikan says as I sigh and Heliquin rolls her eyes, glaring over at Mikan.

"Hmph, I wish you didn't live through it." Heliwuin mumbles as I turn to glare at her, but she ignores my glare. She walks up to Mikan and glares even more so. Hands on her pointy hips as Garet tries to stand in the middle of the two girls, who will be fighting in a second or two.

"What did you say? That's just plain mean, bitch." Mikan snaps as Heliquin snorts and points at her plastered face.

"Look what you did to me? My beauty was damamged far worse than your ugly wrist! Hm? What's that?" she asks, pointing at the white ribbon I gave to Mikan as a gift and Mikan lifts her arm, and stares at it. Then she smirks successfully. Joy oh joy, major bitch fight coming along.

"It's a white ribbon, given to me by Natsume himself." Mikan says as Heliquin cackles and shakes her head, glaring at Mikan like my girlfriend is a liar.

"Yeah, right! You bought that yourself because Natsume didn't get you anything! I mean who in their right mind would buy you, Mikan Sakura, a valentines day present?" cackles the loathsome queen of bitches as I clench my fist.

"I did buy it." I snap as she stares at me and smirks.

"You don't have to lie, Natsume-kins! I know you never bought her the gift and you never would!" she says as I glare at her, when Mikan suddenly grabs Heliquins hair and pulls on it, hard. Go Mikan.

"EVIL COW!" Mikan yells, pulling even harder as Heliquin screams and pulls Mikan's hair. Garet backs away and stands beside me. I don't believe in hitting girls, but I bloody wish I did, now. I want to murder Heliquin with my bare hands.

"OW! Get off my hair you brat!" Heliquin yells as Mikan pulls some of the fake hair out. Oooh, that's gonna hurt for fake hair. Mikan smirks then goes to punch Heliquin. Mikan has a good punch.

**(Heliquin's P.O.V.)**

My hair is being ripped out by that little cow Sakura! I throw a slap at her and get her face as she gasps, then punches me in the face! Cheeky cow! I then dive at her and push her to the ground, pulling her hair as she bites me!

I then get her broken wrist and twist it as she screams, then kicks me in the back and punches my stomach. I double over and she pushes me backwards, her nose bloody and her bottom lip is split. She looks even uglier than before!

"ARGH! I'll show you!" I scream and scratch my manicured nails down her face as she glares at me angrily.

"You have messed with the wrong girl, bub!" she snaps, and suddenly kicks me where it woul hurt a guy, and me. Then she drags me over to the park pond and ducks me in as I scream and duck _her _in. I then pull her hair more as she screams and I slap her. This will teach her to mess with Heliquin the beautiful!

Suddenly, my one and only true love Natsume comes to my rescue! YES! I have finally won this battle once and for all! And I have finally killed Mikan Sakura the horrid! I am officially Natsume's girlfriend for life and then I will be his humble bride in white!

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he suddenly yells, and pushes me hard to the ground then slaps me as I gasp, staring at him. How could he? He helps his bitch out of the pond as she gasps for breath.

"Haven't you recieved the bloody damn message! I HATE YOU! Mikan is my girlfriend, not you! Your mad, you need to be put in a mental hospital for psycho's! Get a life, Cruella! I hate you, I never liked you before and never will! Just stay out of my life!" he says as he walks away with that bitch and I stare, then look at my stupid brother who sighs, and walks away!

How could he!? I AM HIS BEAUTIFUL SISTER!!! He has NO RIGHT TO IGNORE ME AT ALL!!!

"GARET YOU BASTARD GET HERE NOW AND HELP ME UP!!" I yell. but he still doesn't come to my much needed aid, stupid bastard of a brother, I told mom to smother him when he was asleep, but _no. _She loved him more than she did love me! That ungrateful bitch!

No wonder I moved away from her so long ago with daddy. She hates me like I hate her!

"Need a hand?" asks someone, and I look up. Eurgh, it's that Hamulin freak again! He helps me up as I glare at him.

"Why don't you go and help your little sister, freak!" I screech as he smirks then shakes his head.

"She has your brother and her boyfriend. You have no one. So, why do you hate Mikan so much?" he asks as I stare at him. Such a simple answer, freak.

"Because she has Natsume! She is a slut!" I scream as he stares at me and sighs, shaking his head.

"Why do you want to ruin her only proper chance of happiness, Heliquin?" he asks me, and I blink, then sniff as tears form in my eyes.

"Because... Because I have no happiness! I have nothing in my life except plastic! I have nobody!" I cry, and fall on my knee's, bursting into tears as he stares at me. I am a failure with life...

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Well that's that, peeps! I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing it, certainly I did! I am soooo happy! And if this is not in time for Valentino's day, then SOZ!!! Well, have a nice day, love ya all!

_**Lots of Lubs, Blue -Niagra,**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. I LOVE NATSUME!

Well I am in lincolnshire at my older sisters for a holiday and I am gonna meet all of my friends again! Well here's a new chapter! I see so many people hate Heliquin, and sorry for any typo errors, people.

Blue -Niagra: Hry ya'll! Well here is yet another chappie for ya'll again! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten: I love Natsume! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

Hockey practice, my one weakness, and Natsume Hyuuga, of course, I was playing hockey today with a sore wrist and hey, Heliquin leaves me alone now since she knows I hate it that she is trying to muscel in on my relationship.

Or maybe because of Hamulin telling her to lay off and our fight because she is crazy! Garet apologized for her behavior, but why should he have to apologize for her craziness!? She has to!

Now I have 2 weeks until the final match and then a week after the Hockey match I have the prom and then I go back to France, away from my lovely Natsume-kins. Hehe. Oh, he's against me now and is going a tad bit easy on me.

"Don't go easy on me just because I have a broken wrist, Natsume! If you dare go easy on me I will tell everyone that you wore make-up on valentino day!" I say as he glares at me, then starts to play seriously and I smile, good. Now I can have a good game instead of a bad one just because he wants to be nice.

I don't like nice, honey.

"Fine then, honey, I won't go so easy on you any longer! Be warned!" he says, and I smirk, then hit the puck past his feet and score a goal, and then I get it out and dodge his attacks swiftly. He is so lame at this petty game. Wait, it isn't so petty now, is it? I LOVE THIS GAME!

"Mikan, I still can't believe you're not playing on my team." he says as we stop for a rest and I sit beside him then sigh.

"I wish I was, Natsume, but I'm not. I only moved to France because of you. But no matter what, don't hold back, we're both in this to win, right?" I say and he smiles then nods and wraps his arm around my shoulders as I snuggle up to him. Natsume, he's so warm and sweet...

"Miss Mikan Sakura?" cries my evil teacher, Mrs. Zellybird. I know she has been ignoring me and I her, but she is after all my coach, and I can not just ignore her forever, I wish. Tch. She is ruining my life!

"Hm? Oh, Mrs. Zellybird. What's wrong?" I ask, trying not to sound to mad at her for being a rpize cow like Heliquin was. I fold my arms, trying not to hurt my wrist, as she stares at me then walks towards me and stares at my face. She ignores Natsume.

"Mikan Sakura, you need to practice with the team from tomorrow on. You are our star player! So by tomorrow you will play it withour team, hear me correctly miss Sakura?" she says coldly as I stare at her then nod. She's right, I do need to practice with my team mates, sadly.

"Okay, well, I will see you and the team tomorrow then, Mrs. Zellybird!" I say, and she grunts then walks off as I turn to stare at Natsume, when the American and Switzerland captains walk in, laughing and then staring pver at us.

"Oh, hey look Kaname, it's the Japanese Ice Hockey captain and a babe." said the dark haired one, Tsubasa Andou, and Natsume grew angry. He already hates the guy. Wait, he just called me a babe! I blush.

"Wow, she likes you back!" Kaname, the american captain says as I glare at him and Natsume then glares back and holds my hand.

"She's my girlfriend you creeps. And she's the captain of her hockey team from France." Natsume says in my defense as I smile then nod. They stare at me and then smirk, hands on their hips.

"Wow, well well well, we knew there was a girl on the team but not a cute one. Wanna go on a date?" Tsubasa asks as I blink then shake my head. Don't blush don't blush, Mikan... SHIT I'M BLUSHING!

"Erm, like Natsume said, I'm his girlfriend. I will never date the likes of you guys, but we can be... friends?" I say as he smirks then shakes my hand and grins as Natsume grows hot with anger. Uh-Oh.

"Hey, I'm Tsubasa, captain of the Swiss team and this is Kaname, he is the captain of the american team. And you must be Mikan Sakura, and this... This must be your humble boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga." he says in a cool tone as I sigh, and Natsume stands up abrubtly all of a sudden. I don't blame him.

This Tsubasa guy is a major flirt with me.

"I am not 'This'! I am Natsume, her Boyfriend. NOW PISS OFF!" he yells as I stare at him. Sometimes Natsume is a tad too over protective of me. He says it's love, I say it's madness and jealousy. Oh well, he's too sweet to underestimate and hurt!

"Natsume, be nice. We have to go now guys, since he is groing a little mad. Come on, Natsume. Bai bai!" I say, waving as they smile and wave back, then we walk off, Natsume and I, hand in hand. Man Natsume is soooo mad and jealous.

**(MRS. ZELLYBIRD'S P.O.V.)**

That Natsume Hyuuga is too much for Mikan Sakura, and now that young Miss Heliquin Blake is out, I am getting mad and weak. I can not let him stand in the way of Mikan and her future career!

I pace the room when my brother suddenly walks in and I smile, staring at him.

"Ah, Jinno. Finally you're here, where have you been?" I ask as he stares at me then closes the door.

"Honestly, you sound like mother, Catrine, hm, I was preparing a lesson. Well, I guess you want me here to stop Natsume getting in Miss Sakura's way for the final match that you obviously want her to win." Jinno says as I nod and smirk.

"Yes, do what you can. Bribe that Jericho into making her move to another house until then, maybe that Heliquin's house and then Garet can get her, I know how much he likes Mikan." I say as Jinno stares at me then smirks.

"Not anymore, Catrine, it seems my eavesdropping skills are far better than yours. Mikan and Garet are just friends, he may like her, but he won't barge into her relationship just at the click of you fingers." he says as I gasp. Damn that child and his sister.

Nothing goes according to plan for me, anymore!

"Grrr, that Natsume Hyuuga keeps meddeling in my affairs! Well, we have to get him good, Jinno my brother, are you with me or are you not?" I ask, holding out my hand as he smirks and takes it in his.

"I will do anything to break them up." he says as I smile.

"Good." I say...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soz this is so short but the next chapter will be up ASAP whenever I can, kay!!! Well, I need to go now, Sayonara!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. The tournament!

Well I am back again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Because I know I will! ell happy reading!

Blue -Niagra: Another chapter to my faveourite story. Well, I hope you like reading it, and I just hope no one hates me for not updating soon enough! Kycha pi!!!

Chapter Eleven: The Match of our hearts. (Mikan's P.O.V.)

Today is the dasy, it's our big match against Japan, Switzerland and America, and I am nervous! I mean, I want to win, yes, but it will be pretty hard to go against my BF, won't it?

I tuck all of my hockey things into a bag as Natsume walks in. Today before the match, we're going for warm ups then hot chocolate. Our idea of a major soppy and romantic date. That's what you get for being two sporty maniacs in love with Hockey and each other, right!?

"Are we going yet, Mikan?" he asks as I nod and stand up, swinging my hockey boots in my hand as I walk towards him and smile, then take his hand with the hand that isn't holding my boots.

"Hold your horses, Natsume Hyuuga, I am coming! Boy, your an impatient midget, aren't you?" I say jokingly as he snorts and ruffles my hair! Evil boy. Well, I did call him a midget, after all. Hehehe.

"I am taller than you, Mikan and I am not impatient! I just want you to get ready a little quicker." he says as I smirk. He doesn't know the definition of impatient! HA!

"That is imaptient, you stupid man. Now lets go or I will get impatient. Now, can I have a kiss?" I ask, puckering my lips and he holds up his hand, smirking as I stare at him, lips still puckered ready for a kiss.

"Nah ah, you called me a stupid man. I am smart and I am a boy, kinda like Peter Pan, but sexier." he says as I grin, laughing to myself.

"Yeah, but Peter Pan has great legs and cool hair, plus he can fly. I'm sure I can get him as my boyfriend seeing as all the guys like me now, even in my boy clothes, neh, Natsume?" I say as he stares at me then suddenly removes his hand and kisses my mouth and I smile. Playing the jealousy game is so nice, it earns me a kiss alllllllll the time!

"There, happy now Mikan? Don't play that game anymore or I will kill you... with tickles." he says as I smile and hug him lovingly.

"But I have to tease you, Natsume. That's what girls do for a living." I say, clinging to his arm as he stares down at me and nods, smiling as we walk down the stairs, the boots swinging on my arm harshly.

"Yeah, I know. So then, is your wrist okay?" he asks as I nod and smile, it's better, now, thank goodness! You know, the weirdest thing that happened this week was that Heliquin actually walked up to me, hugged me and said she was _sorry!!!_ I was gobsmacked! So was Natsume and the others!

"Good, because you'll need _two_ working wrists to beat me, Mikan!" he yells, running out of the door before I swing my boots at him in anger, and I run after him.

"I could beat you any time, Natsume!" I yell, and run faster as he laughs in my face and then trips, and I trip over him and we both land in a very very awkward position right in front of Koko, Ruka, that Tsubasa guy and Kaname.

Eurgh, Koko's wolf whisteling.

"Oi! You two, the hotels that way and I thought you would save it till the honeymoon!" Koko says proudly as I glare at him and throw my bag his way and hit him square in the face. SCORE!!!!

"OW!!!" he twitches as Natsume and I get up and dust ourselves off, and I blush magenta.

"I hope that hurt! You smug bastard!" I snap as I shake my fist and Ruka, Kaname and Tsubasa all laugh loudly, clutching their sides as Koko throws back my bag full of hockey stuff and he has a huge red mark on his face. Serves the stupid boy right for making fun of us.

"GO MIKAN! You can kick ass! She'll have no problem winning this match." Tsubasa says as I stare at him, he's mainly speaking to Kaname, stupid men...

"No I won't, and just because all of you kids are cute does not mean I won't hold back, got it?" I say, then catch Natsume's hand and smile sweetly as I march off with Natsume, and we all walk to the match as Tusbasa and Kaname mumble, my name comes up in their conversation a fair few times, I think.

They so have crushes on me.

"I hate them staring at you." Natsume mumbles in my ear as I stare at him and smile.

"Don't be so insecure, it really doesn't suit you Natsume, y'know." I say as he growls and kisses my cheek softly then squeezes my hand gently, then wraps his arm around my waist and brings me closer to him.

"According to you nothing suits me." he says as I giggle, then shake my head.

"No, what suits you is your mood of 'I hate everyone and only love Mikan, let me sleep now'. That's what suits you, oh! And this mood! 'I am hot, your not. All the girls love me and hair gel is my best friend'." I say in a deep voice as he growls playfully and pretends to hit my head with an invisible mallet.

I laugh as he grins then ruffles my hair playfully.

"Cheeky little... I love you, you know that?" he says as we stop walking and he puts his hands on my hips and I smile, nodding as my arms wrap around his neck. Koko feigns being sick like the idiot he is. I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Yeah, I know. And I love you back, Natsume. Well, let's go. We need to get to practice, cos' I need to beat you guys!" I say as they grin and I start to run and they run after me, but I am a fast runner, so yay!

I run to the ice rink, and I stop when I see our coaches there. Jericho, Zellybird, the swiss coach Reo and the American coach Misaki sensai. They all look at me and Mrs. Zellybird walks forward.

"Ready to practice, Mikan Sakura?" she asks crispily as I nod and follow her inside, and look over my shulder at Natsume, then wave before running into the building and walking down the halls towards the changing rooms.

"Zellybird, do you feel alright?" I ask as she nods, then turns around and suddenly pushes me into the wall as I gasp, and Jinno, Natsume's science teacher, suddenly appears and my eyes widen.

"What the-" I say, and Jinno grins sharply. Argh!

"Hello Miss Sakura, I see that you made it here safely. Well, I hear you and Mr. Hyuuga are dating and that this is causing a problem to everyone on your team." he says, pointing at me as I blink.

"Ex-Excuse me!?" I cry, and he grins as Zellybird nods and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a problem, Mikan, you see, if you and Natsume keep this up you will become a problem to both the teams! I mean a player like you is worth anything and every team would want you, but a lowlife player like Natsume Hyuuga is just so low for the likes of you. Your wrth better." Mrs Zellybird says as I stare at her and shake my head.

"Wha- How can you say that! I told you before, Zellybird! I love him!" I yell as she snorts and so does Jinno, and she steps closer to me, towering over me.

"This isn't love it's a joke! He is playing you for a fool, Mikan! He just wants to break your heart like he did to Heliquin!" Zellybird snaps as I glare at her coldly.

"Oh yeah!? This is no joke, Zellybird, this is for real now! Natsume broke my heart once when someone named Sumire Shoda tricked him, and I know that he will never make that mistake again. Natsume loves me and I love him. I barely know much about love or anything, but I know enough so that I can tell if he is genuine or not, and he is. You just don't realise it yet, that I love him! Just because he is my boyfriend does not mean that I will go easy on him in the tournament! I will beat him as much as I can, but you know what, if you keep this up, I may quit." I say as she stares at me and gasps, and I start to walk away, when she grabs my arm, but I shake her off.

"No! If you play this terrible game any longer you will drive me away! I will not be the fool because that's what you are!" I yell, and run down the halls as she gasps and stares, then shakes her head.

I run down the corridors, and I see that no one is in the halls. They must be at practice. I have been gone a while. I had better get changed...

TOURNAMENTTOURNAMENTTOURNAMENT

I see Natsume walking out of the changing rooms, his helmet under his arm as I run towards him and smile, kissing him on the cheek as everyone wolf whistles and comments as I hug him ently.

"Good luck, Natsume. And don't hold back, okay?" I ask as he nods, and I nod, then we enter the ice rink. The tournament. I am very nervous about this. I mean, I have to go against Natsume. I see Mrs. Zellybird talking to Jinno, and she glares over at me.

"Natsume, let's have a good match, okay?" I ask as he nods, then we go to put on our skates and I slip them on my feet. It's Japan VS. France first, since I am the only girl on the team they used the 'Ladies First' saying which is sexist towards men.

Oh well, at least I get to win the first match... Against my boyfriend. Natsume winks at me as we skate onto the ice.

**"And now everyone it's time for the tournament of the century! Today we have France VS. Japan and the two captains, Mikan Sakura for France and Natsume Hyuuga for Japan, are shaking hands, people! And may I say that Mikan is a fine, fine foxy lady. I wonder why she's playing hockey and not cheerleading out there for her team**?" said the male commentater as trhe woman beside him laughed.

**"Well she is a great player, James, I have to say. She has some strong pipes on her but won't cut out for a cheerleader. And I hear Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are dating! So no flirting, James!" **the woman said as her friend laughed.

"**You know me too well, Jeanne. Well, let's get this game started, shall we!!!" **he cries as I growl. Annoying commentaters. Then the whistle sounds and we go, and I hit the puck from Natsume as he grins.

Everyone is chasing after me, my team is yelling at me to give them the puck, and I do. I give it to Hamulin, and he grins as he stakes it and then Natsume soars after him. I keep up with Natsume and smile towards him.

"Break a leg!" I cry, and then soar past him as he gasps, growls, and goes after the puck that Hamulin has thrown towards our other team player, but Kaito, Natsume's team mate, gets it and I grit my teeth.

"HANG IN THERE, MIKAN!!" cries Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru as I smile and laugh, they're rooting for me and not their own team, and boyfriends! I hear Koko and Ruka yelling at them. Classic!

**"Hey it looks like Mikan Sakura's friends from Japan are going out all the way fro her, right, Jeanne? I mean they should be supporting their team and not france, although Mikan ios originally from this Origin." **says that James whatever he is commentater and his voice truly annoys me! Oh well, I need to play the game right, here.

"**Mm hm, Mikan Sakura was once on the Japanese high school team, but sadly she went away." **says Jeanne, and I stop focusing for one moment, and I remember that I love Natsume so much, but I still went away because I believed he hated me because of Sumire.

I sigh, then suddenly someone whacks me in the back of my legs and I gasp, falling onto the ice as Nonoko and Anna jump and scream for a time out. Nastsume calls it and skates towards me.

"TIMEOUT!" he yells, and falls on his knee's as Mrs. Zellybird runs towards me and shoves Natsume away.

"Mikan! I knew he was a bad influence on you! You were daydreaming!" she yells, and I glare at her, then get up. My legs are fine, and so am I! I will not be brought down.

"No, Mrs. Zellybird! I was thinking about the time Natsume hated me and when Sumire broke us up. This is what you're doing, and I don't like it! You have gone too far! Heliquin knew when to quit at your game, but you won't stop until you win, but you will never win!" I yell, and she gasps as everyone quietens in the stand.

"MIKAN!" she cries, but I shake my head and throw down my helmet.

"No, I am done listening for you guys! I told you that you should never go too far, and you have, Zellybird. I guess you find it hard for someone to love another, but I love Natsume, with all of my heart, he has been... The best thing that has ever happened to me, since my... Parents died." I say in a small voice, this is the first time ever that I have talked about them, Inever even told Natsume or Hamulin, and they are my best friends, and the closest people to me in the whole world.

"You have finally lost, now, Zellybird, because I quit the team, and guess what? I am a Team Player, and I play the game how I want! And because of you, I quit France and I join the Japan Ice Hockey Game as one of Natsume Hyuuga's players! This game isn't over, until I have won!" I say, and everyone gasps as I look at Natsume and go to his side, and push Koko out of the way.

"Koko, your on bench now! I am on this team and no one can stop me!" I cry, then I smirk and turn to Zellybird, who is shaking.

"You have lost. You lost me and the trophy, and you lost my trust. You can never regain that again, Zellybird. Now I am on this team again, and we need to play to win. Wether we lose or win, we will always be winners, right!?" I cry, and they all say it back, and I smile, then hug Natsume as he smiles, then stares at me.

"Your crazy." he says and I nod.

"Crazy about you." I say, and he raises an eyebrow.

"What about, Hockey?" he asks, and I shake my head and sniff silently.

"Your more important than any stupid game. That's why I told her if she never let go of the dumb obsession to break us up, I would quit. Your far more important." I say as he puts his hanmds on my shoulders.

"And your parents?" he asks, and I nod.

"I will tell you, after the match. But now, we have to play." I say, and he nods, and the game is on!!!

The commentaters are annoying me, but now I can actually concentrate on the team where I belong. I can't believe I actually did that, but... I am glad I did! Because, I will always be on Natsume's team, no matter what!...

Oh, and we won the match! V!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, how'd you like it? I hope it was good! Sorry it's a lil' short. Next chapter, THE PROM!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. The prom!

Another chapter to be added! Well, it is the penultimate chapter!

Me: Wowee! YAY! yet another chapter everyone!!!

Blue -Niagra: We are sooooo dedicated Kelly-Chan! Yay!

Melanie: Shut up you squealing idiots. Tch. hits kelly-chan and Blue -Niagra over the head with magical frying pan

(Melanie, Kelly and Blue -Niagra are the same people. I am Kelly, Blue -Niagra is my creative personality and Melanie is the evil one)

Penultimate Chapter!: Twelve, The Prom! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

"Wow!"

"Cute!"

"Gorgeus!"

"Sexy"

"Oh for hells sake"

The hells' sake was Hotaru, and Koko had said sexy, Anna cute, Gorgeus was from Ruka and Nonoko had said wow! We were in the mall, and I was trying out dresses. The current one I am wearing is a long black strapless gown that shows mainly my legs and my cleavage. No wonder Ruka and Koko are swooning over me.

Note to self: Never take a guy out shopping unless he is gay/your boyfriend/your brother. Too bad Hamulin is in a moody with me, because I swaned off to Natsume's team at the match last week. He is sooo touchy.

"Shut up you two! Man I hate this dress! It shows too much... cleavage. I don't see Anna and Nonoko wearing this outfit!" I snap as Koko grins and pulls Anna towards him and she punches his cheek lightly when he tries to make out with her.

"That's because they actually dress like girls. You need to be slutty once, Mikan." Koko sayd, laughing as I throw my boot at him and he tries to dodge, but my aim is always perfect, so he gets hit in the stomach.

Anna laughs. She doesn't mind me abusing her boyfriend because she findss it hilarious.

"So, what are you going to wear then, Mikan?" Ruka asks as Hotaru holds onto his arm and I shrug. Definately not this one, Ruka!!! Humph, I need to change. I walk into the cubicle and then 5 minutes later I return in a poofy dress that _someone_ picked for me. I am not mention his name, Koko!

"PUT IT BACK!!" Nonoko yells as Koko splutters wqith laughter and I go over to kick him in the place where it hurts guys the most and he dodges, successfully, and I go back and change. 10 minutes later I return in a dress that Koko had also picked.

At least it is fairly reasonable, this time.

"Okay, what about this?" I ask and Anna and Nonoko somehow go starry eyed and bow to me. Hm, I could seriously get used to this.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mikan Sakura is hooooot!" they squeal and Koko faints as Hotaru snaps Ruka from a daze by slapping him. The dress I am wearing is an above the knee dress that poofs out at the skirt a little and is crimson and very pretty. The sleeves are long and off the shoulder with a small sakura diamante brooch in the middle, and I have a sleeve that is attatched to a pink ring band that goes on my left wedding finger. I like it, too.

"Hm, I might buy it. Koko thanks for choosing it!" I say, I would have actually expected him to pick something more slutty, but he had some common sense this time and picked a decent dress that actually looks pretty good on me.

Then someone claps and walks in. I look up and see Heliquin Blake, and she smiles, or smirks. I don't know which.

"Nice dress, Mikan Sakura, but my dress is a pure silk one for tomorrow night! But hey, good luck with trying to win the prom queen." she says and I nod then laugh.

"I don't really go for the queen. I hate proms nearly, but hey, good luck to you, too! And who's your partner for tomorrow?" I ask sweetly as she folds her arms and gives me a small smile. It's good to be friends.

"I don't know, just whoever is hot enough. Well, have fun shopping kiddies. Adieu!" she says, and walks off as I smile, then turn to a fainted Koko and Ruka who is kissing Hotaru. Anna and Nonoko are still bowing.

You know, I have a bunch of weird friends here. I don't really want to return to france, but I have to, you see. I'll miss everyone after this prom.

"Okay, let's get this one! I'll quickly go change..." I check my watch after saying this, 10:10... OH NO!!! "Oh shit! Natsume wanted to meet me at the ice cxream parlour in 5 minutes! I need to run fast!" I cry and quickly get changed and rush to the store clerk, who is shocked at how fast I am, and I rush out of the store after paying for my dress, and I then slide down the stair banister as everyone in the mall stares at me.

I NEED TO GET TO NATSUME!!!

I seriously hate being late. It's going to be a hard run since I am wearing a skirt and heels today because Nonoko forced me into it with the help of Anna and maybe Hotaru, too.

I run out of the mall and run down streets and round corners, my heels click-clacking on the conrete as I run to wherever Natsume is, and I see the ice rink, and Natsume is there, checking his watch, when he hears the clickety clack of these stupid heels, and I wave to him, the bag with the prom dress swinging on my stupid arm. He can't see it until tomorrow night!!!

"NATSUME!!!!" I cry as he grins and stands up, dodging as I suddenly trip over my own feet and scream, falling into the pile of trash bags on the floor and I cough as my skirt flies up and he laughs.

Stupid guy.

"Nice underwear, strawberry and mango print!" he says as I scowl and get up, taking the stupid heels off, going bare foot and hoping to hit Natsume over the head with my heels. Stupid idiot.

"SHUT UP! I hate wearing heels, man, I tripped. Natsume, I want a hug because I am sad." I say, holding out my arms as he hugs me and I hug back, then punch him in the stomach and he gasps, then glares at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!?" he yells and I smirk. "You laughed, bastard!" I yell, then help to rub his stomach and I giggle. It's like he might be pregnant! Well, I kiss him sweetly on the lips then hug him and we sit down. He ordered me a mint and chocolate ice cream with strawberries. Yummy.

"Do you have your prom outfit, Mikan?" he asks as I eat a strawberry and nod, then smile and gulp down some ice cream.

"Yep! Hey, Hamulin still won't speak to me!" I say as Natsume chuckles, yeah, Hamulin is pissed off...

**FLASHBACK...**

_**"Mikan!!! Why did you change teams!" Hamulin yelled at me after Natsume and our team won the match and I fold my arms, sighing and shaking my head.**_

_**"You don't get it, do you!? I love Natsume and so many people hated the relationship. You of all people should understand, Hamulin!" I yell as he glares at me and growls, then shakes his head.**_

_**"You are so stubborn! Mikan, I don't care that you love him, it's just that you should be playing for France. I know people did wrong but that was no excuse!" he says as I glare at him.**_

_**"Hamulin, understand this! Zellybird wanted me to go against him, that is why I quit the French team, but thanks to her, I quit hockey all together!" I yell, and he stares at me, then looks at the floor.**_

_**"Don't act like our mother, Mikan." he mumbles, and I gasp, then he walks off...**_

**END FLASHBACK...**

Yes, I did quit playing, oh well, Natsume doesn't mind, but I do, and Hamulin said I shouldn't act like mother. Damn him to hell, I say.

Mother and Father died in a car crash, and everyone told me I looked and acted like my mother. Hamulin is like father, but I don't want to be like my mother because I am afraid of replacing her. Hamulin was really close to mother because she was once a famous figure skater and knew everything and anything about Ice Hockey, I never got on with her...

I loved her, yes, but Hamulin did more than me, and he used to tell me when we were younger, never act like her, don't look like her, just stay as Mikan and not mom. One time when we were 8, he had hit me because I had accidentally acted like mom...

_**"Don't act like her, you idiot! You aren't mom!!" Hamulin yelled as I gasped and he pushed me, then hit me in the stomach as I screamed and cried.**_

_**"I don't want to be mom!" I yelled as he growled and jumped on the grass in anger.**_

_**"Then change! Play dolls and dress up! Don't be my mom! No one can replace her!" he yelled as I sniffed and nodded...**_

I stare at Natsume and smile sadly as he stares at me, then holds my hand in his. Like I promised, I told him everything about my parents and I even told him about how much Hamulin had hated me when we were kids and how much he wanted me to change because I was like our deceased mother.

"Are you thinking about Hamulin?" he asks as I nod then sigh, and go over to hug him, and sniff lightly then let him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I don't want to be like my mom, but it seems as I grow, I turn into her more and more at each passing moment. It's strange and I don't want Hamulin to hate me anymore than he already does." I say as Natsume stares at me, then looks up and sighs.

"Well, tell him so. He's here, right now." Natsume mumbles, and I look up, seeing Hamulin walking with his friends as my eyes widen, and Natsume pushes me towards my twin, and I stare at him. Natsume nods, and I slowly walk towards Hamulin, who stops and stares at me coldly.

"Hamulin.." I say quietly, and he looks away.

"Mikan." he says curtly, and I stare at him, sadly, then look at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, for changing teams, and acting like Mom. But you know... you need to let go, because she's gone and, I don't mean to be like her, it's just... The way I am." I say in a small voice as he stares at me, and is ready to talk, but I stop him,

"No, Hamulin, please. No more shouting or fighting. Your my brother and I love you, your my best friend, the most important person to me. You were always there for me and everything, but... I don't want you to grieve her anymore. Please, like me for me, and not because I am mom." I say as he stares at me, and I look up and I see him... smile.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. Really, I am. I love you for being Mikan, my little twin sister." Hamulin says as I gasp, and he pulls me into a hug and I sniff, hugging him back as Natsume walks over to us and taps Hamulin on the shoulder.

"Hey, this is my girlfriend, here!" he says as Hamulin glares at him.

"She's my sister you ass!" he yells and I giggle, walking away back to my half eaten, half melted ice cream and strawberries as they get into a fight about who is better and who I should hang out with more.

I'm so glad it's all back to normal...

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY!

I stare at my reflection before Nina holds out make-up and nail varnish. I am about to be destroyed... NOOOOO!

"Okay, you are in completely safe hands, Mikan. Just relax and sit back, focus on being pretty for my dearest brother, kay?" Nina says as I breathe in and Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru smirk, Hotaru is holding a camera. She wants to ruin me!!!

"Okay, please don't make me look like a clown." I say quietly as Nina nods and then hugs me before starting the make-up. I hope my face doesn't feel heavy after this...

This is how the night is planned out for all of us, mainly me:

**Shower  
make-up  
hair  
dress  
limo  
prom  
Oh help...**

Then once she has finished, my face feels normal, thank god. I look at myself and see that I only have mascara on, eye liner, some foundation and lip gloss which is pink tinted and pretty. At least I look half normal and not like a slapper.

Hotaru looks sad, seems like she didn't get the scoop of the century, eh???

"Wow, thanks Nina, now it's my hairs turn to die, right???" I ask as she smirks and pushes me down onto the chair and gets out the hair brush, suddenly atacking my hair and I cry out loud. She caught a tangle and it HURT!

"OW!" I yell and Hotaru laughs cruelly. Why did I ever befriend her??? She is so mean to me all the time and... Wow my hair is gonna look so pretty.

After a few minutes my hair is in these pretty pigtails with curls at the end and flowers for the hair bands. I smile as I look at Nina and then stand up and stare at myself in the mirror. It suits me, it really does.

"Okay, DRESS TIME!!!" Nina yells as we all laugh and run out to get our prom dresses on, I hope this night goes well for us...

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

I'm waiting for her outside the house, how long does it take women to dress? Damn them. Then the door opens and I guess Nonoko is trying to pull Mikan out since Mikan is the reluctant sort of girl when she wears a dress.

When I see her, my eyes widen. She's... Gorgeus!

Well, that's normal, she is always gorgeus.

"Mikan, wow." I say as she blushes and walks towards me, then twirls a little as I stare at her. She's amazing, the dress really suits her and so does the make up. She looks a picture.

"It isn't too much?" she asks, and I shake my head as she smiles then takes my hand as I hold out a corsauge to put on her wrist, it's a bunch of Sakura blossoms and a lily. She smiles and kisses me gently.

"Oh, how sweet of you Natsume! Well, let's get going to the prom, then. I want to see Hamulin before he goes to make out with a random girl when he's drunk." Mikan says as I smirk.

"Okay, come on then." I say, and open the limo door as she steps in, and I go in after her, Koko and Anna follow, so do Inchou and Nonoko, and then Ruka and Hotaru, and we all start talking as the car drives away

I hear Jinno and that Zellybird woman are chaparones at the prom. Tch, figures. They have no life of their own. I hold Mikan's hand tightly in mine and give her a wry smile.

"I love you, and today, you look so beautiful." I whisper as she smiles and kisses me gently on the mouth, then hugs me.

"Your handsome, and I love you too!" she cries happily. You know, I wonder if she will win prom queen???

PROMPROMPROM

We walk into the noisy, people filled hall and see everyone drinking or dancing, and I see Ham-Ass walking around and looking for something. Maybe his brain. I point him out to Mikan and she blinks,

"Oh yeah... He's waiting for a girl who he never asked on a date but wants to surprise her and kiss her." Mikan says as I blink, then smirk. That girl is in for a shock and a years worth of hospitalization!!!

"Oh look, there's Heliquin, she looks pretty, right?" Nonoko points to the end of the room as we stare and Koko nods then kisses Anna as I roll my eyes, then they widen and I see Hamulin walking towards her...

**(HAMULIN'S P.O.V.)**

I walk towards Heliquin who glares at me and shuffles away.

"What are you staring at, Freak!?" she asks coldly as I smile then hold her hand and she turns crimson.

"You..." I say, and bring her closer to me as she stares in bewilderment. She's taller than I am, but who cares!? "Be my prom queen." I say, and suddenly kiss her as she gasps and I hear Mikan splutter on the juice she is drinking and Natsume laughing his head off.

I'll kill him later, but now, I am bus with Heliquin, who is kissing me back...

**(Mikan's P.O.V.)**

Okay, did Hamulin kiss HELIQUIN!? If he marries her then she is my sister, Heliquin Sakura... Eurgh, hell is rising, I can feel it underneath me... Man I hate my brother, he's only doing this to piss me off.

Now there is a puddle of juice on the ground where I dropped my cup and spat it out in utter shock. Natsume is still laughing and trying not to choke. I hit him over the head and start to pull, or drag, him onto the dance floor. Stupid man.

"Want to dance?" I say as he smirks, and pulls me closer.

"Duh, just don't step on my feet, twinkle toes." he says I scowl, "I won't, baka." I say as he smirks and we start to dance, and as he predicted, I step on his foot. Joy...

"Sorry." I say as he laughs, then kisses me on the mouth gently. Oh man...

We have been dancing for _ages!_ I finally get bored and drag him away to a table. He laughs half way through dancing, anyway, he says I dance like a penguin. I am a hockey player, not a dancer!!!

I flop down into the chair as he smirks.

"You can't da-ance" he sing songs as he pokes me and I growl, then put him in a head lock when suddenly, the lights go out and I look around. What's happened now? I ask myself.

"Huh?" I mumble, and Narumi walks onto the stage.

"Time for prom King and Queen, people, and this year we have a new king! His name just so happens to be... KOKOROYOMI!!" Narumi calls out as girls squeal and faint and Koko grins, pointing at himself. Oh boy.

"Dude, I'm a king!" he cries out, walking onto the stage and a plastic crown is shoved on his head and he wins 2000 yen in cash. I wonder who the prom queen is this year?

"And now for the prom queen, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, drinkers and drinkettes, our prom queen is... the lovely, the fantabulous, irresistable... NATSUME HYUUGA!!!" Narumi yells and everyhting goes silent as Koko laughs and falls of the stage. Jerk.

Natsume's a queen? His face is twitching and I smirk. HA!

"Nah, just kidding... This years prom queen is... OH my god I can not believe it! Imai Hotaru get your butt up here, you are our new prom queen!" Narumi yells as I smirk. Hotaru looks over and glares at me as I give her a thumbs up.

I may have accidentally switched the name cards around whn no one was looking, with the help of Natsume, Koko and Narumi, of course. Hahe.

What a night this was...

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I rushed the last bit, it's like, 1:40 am here! Well have fun, and I hope you enjoyed! Love ya guys, and hi Chammel! Love ya loads, and I will be posting the latest chapter when my sister lets me on the computer! Bai bai!

_**Next chapter: Back to France we go!**_

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Goodbye

Well, here's the last chapter where Mikan returns to France forever. Poor Natsume, she has to leave him all over again! Well, enjoy!

Me: Please read and review. I hope this is an KO chapter, please, have fun and enjoy now, my friends! LOVE YOU ALL!

Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye, Japan, Natsume... Hello love! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

Well, today is the day I leave for France again. I don't want to leave but I have to, to finish my soccar skills. I am never playing Hockey again, that's for sure thanks to Zellybird. Natsume said he wanted to quit, but I won't let him because he loves it sooooooooo much! I'm glad he cares for me so much. Yesterday, it was his birthday. He turned 18, finally, and I'll be 18, too, soon.

"Mikan, are you done packing yet??? Oh, you aren't." Natsume said as he walked in on me while I was randomly staring at a shirt in my hands and I looked up at him then smiled. The shirt is what he pnce gave me, a football shirt from England. He purchased it when he went to London on holiday when I was in France.

"Thought so, you were always so slow." he says as I smile and nod, then drop the shirt suddenly and start to cry, walking over to him and falling into his arms, sobbing as I clutch his shirt and he stares at me like I am... different. I am crying so much now... Like a baby, but I'm crying in front of Natsume so that's alright, isn't it? He's my boyfriend and he is understanding, supportive... Natsume... I don't want to leave you now, just when we were brought together again because of the tournament.

Why does this have to happen to me?

"Mikan... Are you okay? Do you want to go back to France?" he asks quietly as I shake my head and sob even more. I'm 17 years old and I am an absolute cry baby! I can't believe myself, right now! I am Mikan Sakura, tough Hockey player and tomboy, not a girly, wimpy cry baby! Why do I have to leave? Because I have school to go to, because France is a home, too. I want to stay, but I can't, can I? I made my decision a long time ago. I regret that decision, now.

"I don't want to go! I can't, I want to stay here with you! Natsume! I can't leave!" I cry as I make his shirt damp and he hugs me then sits me down as I rub my eyes roughly, and he grins, then wraps his arms around my shoulders and brings me closer to his body as I sniff gently and put my hand up to my face as I blush lightly.

"I'll support you with whatever decision you make, Mika-Mika. You know that. I don't care if you go back, because I'll always be waiting here for you when you return from France, or I'll try and find you again. You know that, right?" he asks as I slowly nod then smile a little and hug him back. Natsume... I have to leave, I am so sorry to leave you right now, but I need to go back to France for work and everything. I'll return, I hope.

"Okay, Natsume. But I'm sorry that I have to go so soon. I wish I could spend a little more time with you, because I'll miss you even more so than before." I say as he grins and ruffles my hair playfully.

"Your so soppy, you know that???" he says as I grin then push him gently and laugh, and he pushes me back gently, and then we get into a mad play fight and I am in a fit of giggles. Nina walks in as we are in a tickle fight and I am laughing madly, and then Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Koko and for some reason, Hamulin, all walk in and smirk as I try to push Mr. Hyuuga off of me and he laughs as Koko tries to not snort, and Hotaru comes to slap him away as he rolls on the floor laughing and I stand up straight, stopping myself from laughing as Anna and Nonoko walk over.

Then they start to strangle me with death hugs. Can't... Breathe... Natsume comes to my aid and laughs evilly, but he still helps me, thank god.

"Hey, she's turning a dangerous purple, girls. I want a girlfriend who breathes, thank you. I don't want a corpse bride." Natsume says as Anna and Nonoko gasp, letting go of me and saying sorry a million times over. I try to smile but I'm shaky from an evil hug they gave me, lol.

"Er... Don't worry, guys. I'm just trying to feel my back, if it isn't broken now after that ordeal." I say as Koko and Natsume burst out laughing, and Anna shoots the both of them death glares and hits her boyfriend over the head with her shoe and her handbag as I laugh in Koko's place, and fall on the floor. Ow my back1 Natsume helps me up and smiles then kisses my cheek as Hotaru stares at me then pulls me in for a hug and sighs, shaking her head.

"Your going yet again... I can't believe it." she sighs, and then Ruka suddenly holds up a hockey stick and a helmet as I stare at him, and he smiles as Koko holds the puck and Natsume then gets the uniform. Baka men.

"One last game of Hockey, Mikan. You, me, Ruka, all of us against Hamulin, Garet and Anna." Natsume says as I stare at him then smile. I never knew Anna played my game! One last game, huh, before I leave? Well, how can I resist when I am on the best guys team ever? I smile and nod, then hook my arm in Natsume's and walk towards the door with him and smile sweetly even more, then stomp on dear Koko's foot as he screams and Anna laughs cruely.

Anna is so mean sometimes, y'know? Hahahahahaha

"Okay, well let's go, because I wanna win you guys!!" I cry as Natsume nods, and I race them all down the stairs as Natsume grins and runs after me, trying to catch me because I am too fast for him. When I get outside, I'm surprised to see Heliquin waiting there for Hamulin, and my brother rushes past me to greet his girlfriend who gasps and squeals, her arms around his neck and he twirled her around. How can my short ass brother carry the tall Heliquin. I swear he needs to borrow her heels. She's even taller than him without her stupid heels. Oh, we're friends now, did you know that?

"Hey, Heli." I say as Natsume rolls his eyes and follows me and smirks as Hamulin kisses Heliquin and holds her hands that are freshly manicured and she blushes then comes to hug me. It's weird hugging her! I can tell you that as a fact, people!

"Mikan, you're leaving, and so is my little Hami-wami! I on't want him to leave, yet! I know, Hami, pwomise to marry mer once you get back, hear me? PROMISE ON IT!" she snaps as my brother shakes in fright as I giggle. Heliquin may have changed, but she is still miss. Bossy boots towards everyone, especially Hamulin, and he gulps and sweat drops. Poor Hamulin, how does he get himself caught up in these sort of things? He's a complete idiot, I agree, but a smart idiot, to say the least.

"Er... How can I resist, Heliquin?" he says nervously as Natsume grins and I punch him, gently, in the ribs then smirk and hug him tightly, and sigh.

"If anyone asks me to marry them then I will scream. I don't wanna get married for a loooooong time!" I say as Natsume laughs and kisses me. It's true, I don't think I wanna get married yet...

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

Wow Heliquin is so persostant. She never actually said that to me before, which I'm glad she didn't. I stare at Mikan who is smiling and nodding her head as she hums and holds my hand, swinging our arms. I smile, I'll probably miss her loads once she's gone, my poor little Mikan. Tch, I am so soppy when it comes to her, hahaha.

"Okay, so we'll win the game, right?" I say as she grins and nods, clutching my hand even more tightly and hugging me, then letting go, and running towards the ice rink, laughing and running backwards as I smile and run after her.

"Yep! We will sure win!" Mikan cries as I laugh and then stop her by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me, and she blushes cutely as I grin and kiss her gently then take her hand, hoping she doesn't walk away from me. I want to spend as much time as possible with Mikan until she leaves, but can I let her go yet?

"Come on, love birds, lets go!" yells Koko, and I turn to glare at him, and then I see he is yelling at Ham-Ass and Heli-bird (Zellybird, Helibird, go figure) stare at each other and make-out as Mikan covers her eyes and grins, then pulls me into the foyey of the ice rink and takes me to a seat near the changing rooms and folds her arms, smiling at me as we wait for the others, who take a LOOOOOOOOONG time, I emphasize on the long. Mikan then puts her head on my shoulders and breathes a small sigh, poor Mikan. She seems stressed at the moment.

"Oh, I don't really want to leave, but I have to. Your still gonna ove me, right, Natsume?" she asks as I nod and squeeze her hand gently and she smiles, then makes me face her and places her lips on mine as she closes her eyes, and I close mine. I hold onto her shoulders as her hands hold onto my arms and then she pulls away and hugs me tightly and shakes her head gently as I pat her head and then lift her chin up as she smiles faintly.

"Natsume... I wanna stay with you but I keep saying that and I am confusing myself." she says as I smirk then hug her tightly again as the others walk in and roll their eyes. They can keep them rolling, they were having the kissing session only just a moment ago. Stupid idiots fro friends I have, tch. How could I get stuck with them? Wait, they're also popular, too.

Stupid jocks who wanna be me. Tch tch tch...

"Natsume, come on, get out of your little world and lets get changed to play my last game with you guys." Mikan calls as I stare at her and grin, then walk towards the changing rooms for the males as Mikan and Anna walk into the girls' Changing rooms. I can not believe that Anna knows how to play this game. Maybe Koko taught her the basics, but he isn't such a great tutor, to be correct in the facts. He'd just start making out with her half way through it.

I change into my things and then walk out onto the ice after putting on my boots and skating on. Mikan and Anna are already there, talking. Mikan smiles when she see's me. She always smiles around me, mostly.

"Natsume, did you know that uncle Jericho taught Anna to ice skate? And Anna also figure skates, too. Like Nonoko does! She is so amazing! Would I look good in a leotard?" she asks me as I start to imagine Mikan in a leotard. Hm, sexy. I like it. I grin and they both slap me and glare, frowning. What did I do now!?

"PERVERT!" they both cry, and Koko comes up, laughing and pointing at me like I am hysterical.

I could kill that smug bastard right here and now...

"So we all finally agree, Natsume Hyuuga is officiall a pervert! What did hje do this time, ladies?" Koko asks as Mikan and Anna fold their arms as the other guys come on and smile.

"Natsume was imaging Mikan in a leptard and drooling." Anna says as Mikan nods, is that all? Girls are so touchy.

"Well that isn't hard, seeing as Mikan has a great a--- I mean she has a great figure. I mean she has a great hair style! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!!!" Koko yells as I laugh and Anna and Mikan start chasing after the pervert and throwing the hockey sticks at him and yelling verbal abuse and threats. Anna sure loves her boyfriend... Oh no wait, I am being typically sarcastic everyone.

I love seeing girls swarm around him to kill him. He is so annoying.

"Come on, guys, let's just get on with this game. It's our last day!" Hamulin says as Mikan nods and gets in her positing on the ice as Hamulin, Anna and Ruka follow, and reluctantly, Koko, and so do I. This might be a fun game, you know...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We're now standing near the aeroplane Mikan and Hamulin are going to board soon, and Mikan is crying again. How many times does this girl have to cry in front of me? Do I always reduce girls to tears when they leave? I am way too sexy for her, hehehe.

"Oh, Natsume! I'll miss you!" Mikan cries as I pat her back and hug her even more as she sniffs and sobs, then I pull her away for a moment to stare at her tear stained face and I smile gently, wiping her tears away. I then kissed her lips gently and sighed, hugging her again.

"I'll miss you too, my baby Mika-Mika. Just don't cry so much! Oh, and one more thing, Mikan, I need to ask you something." I say as she stares at me and wipes her eyes, sniffing. I then suddenly get down on one knee as Heliquin, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru all gasp, and Hamulin growls madly at me, I swear he's shaking his fist in anger. I know this is what she doesn't want. But I love her, and I will wait for her answer. Mikan stares at me, gasping in a small voice.

"Mikan Sakura, I know you don't want this, but still... I love you with all of my heart, and will wait for your answer, but... Will you marry me! Be my bride!" I say as she throws her hands to her mouth and I can practically _feel_ Hamulin trying to strangle me in his mind as Heliquin restrains him from trying to actually kill me, and Mikan stares at me as even more tears form in her caramel eyes and I stand up, and she sniffs then wipes her eyes gently and shrugs.

"I'll think about it, Natsume-kun." she says quietly as I smile and pull her in for a hug, when a bell suddenly goes and we stare at each other before she kisses me one last time and turns around,t ehn looks over her shoulder and waves sadly.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon, Natsume. I miss you already." she says quietly as I nod and sigh, then Hamulin makes out with Heliquin one last time as Mikan runs up to the doors of the aeroplane and Hamulin soon follows and we wave. All the girls are weepy eyed and so is Koko, but that's only because Anna sprayed Pepper spray in his eyes to make him cry because she wants a Gay boyfriend. Weird woman.

Mikan and Hamulin board the plane as we all wave and Mikan smiles at me one last time before going in and finding her seat. I see Hamulin is seated at the window and is talking to Mikan. I miss her already...

**(Mikan's P.O.V.)**

I stare at Hamulin as I sigh and put my hands under my chin and close my eyes, then he wraps his arm around me and I open my eyes to stare at him and I manage a small smile.

"Mikan, do you wanna marry that jerk?" he asks, and I smirk.

"You know what... I have no idea. I think." I say as he grins and then pokes me in the ribs as the plane engine starts and rings in my ears as Hamulin hugs me tightly.

"Don't marry him... But this is your decision. You can tell him it when we return, if we ever do. But I will support you no matter what, Mikan." he says as I stare at him. If we return Will I ever return to my Natsume, to Japan, to get married...

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

Mikan's gone now. The plane has actually jetted off. This feels like De Ja vu, the day she left for France... When I acted cold towards her, but this time she left with a proposal. I hope she thinks about it and returns soon. I miss her way too much.

"Come on guys, lets go. I need some ice cream and a hockey stick to hug." I say as they all nod and follow me, and we go towards the exit of the station and I hear Anna crying into Koko's neck, or shirt or whatever she grasped onto first, and she then starts wailing. We all miss them, don't we? I stop and sigh, we are near the exit, then we hear footsteps behind us.

"Hey, wait! You, wait!" cries a harsh voice, but I ignore it. I wish Mikan was here.

"I said wait, so wait!" they cry out again, and pull my arm then turn me around and I feel lips on kmine. Lips? Her closed eyes, the hair, Mikan---?

"When I say wait you should wait, Natsume. And you know that proposal... I ACCEPT!!!" she cries, jumping on me and hugging me as I fall to the ground in surprise. But the plane left!!! I watched it leave!

"M-Mikan! Why aren't you on the plane?" I ask in shock as she smiles, tears in her eyes as she stares at me and our friends gasp in shock and stare at Mikan in surprise.

"Because... Because I, Mikan Sakura, love you, Natsume Hyuuga, and I can not leave you ever, ever again! And I want to marry you, have children with you, die with you... so, let me be your bride!" she says, and I smile. I love her too, and I always will...

FIN

How was it? Dont worry, I have an epilogue of the wedding coming up, so this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Arigatou, sayonara!

**_Love Blue -Niagra,_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	14. The wedding!

Well it's the last chapter! And their wedding is soooo unique! I hope you don't mind if it is too short this time, but oh well. EPILOGUE!

Blue -Niagra: I don't know if I will continue with Gakuen Alice stories, I have ran out of ideas. But if I do, then I will be so happy!

Chapter 14: Epilogue: The wedding! (Natsume's P.O.V.)

Today is the day I get married, to Mikan Sakura and she will become Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga, my beautiful wife, and our wedding is so different from any other!

We're getting married in nthe ice rink on the ice! We have to wear ice skates and I am wearing a tux, I have no clue to as what Mikan is going to wear as her wedding dress. But she'll look divine. I hate my perfect grammer. Ha!

"Ruka, are you ready?" I ask as my best friend walks out of his hotel room, finishing straightening his collar on his shirt. He is my best man, and he is wearing a white tux. Hotaru is Mikan's maid of honour, and they were only too pleased to follow after us in the dance.

I hope Imai doesn't faint when she see's how handsome I look!

"Do you have the speech ready?" I ask as he nods, holding up the paper he has written his speech on and I nod, then I smile and walk towards the door as he follows. I hope Mikan is ready, soon.

I check myself in the hall mirror. It's also Mikan's birthday today aswell as her wedding day. I gave her a present of roses and a special heart ring she has had her eye on for ages. Sometimes she acts really girly, she does.

"Comeon, it's almost time for the wedding of the century, Natsume." Ruka says as I nod and we both walk out of the hotel, get into a stretch limo that I ordered, and we both get driven to the ice rink where our tournament had been held. I see that Hamulin and his girl are both here for the festivities.

"Oh Natsume, don't you look handsome! But not as handsome as _my_ Hamy wamy!" Heliquin cries as she hugs her midget boyfriend tightly and he gives me a thumbs up. Poor guy, but he deserves his nutty girlfriend because he is nutty.

"Thanks, but come on, let's get in there, you need to go to your seats." I say as they nod and we walk in towards the ice rink doors, and they open. The roof is almost covered with some helium ballons and some banners are around and there are flowers arranged everywhere around us. There is also a vicar, well, we didn't really hire a vicar, so we hired...

"HELLO! I am your vicar for today! Narumi-Sensai! Oh hello, Natsume! Dashing, aren't we? You look marvelous, but you would suit so much better in a wedding dress thanks to your feminine complexion." Narumi says cheerily. Yep... He's the vicar. He qualified in high school so it's legal.

But he was Mikan's idea, I wanted a real vicar, I was too afraid of Narumi. If he had his way, he would marry me to a bloody turtle. Wait...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I yell, responding to the feminine complexion and dress thing. He really gets on my nerves and Mikan knows it. That's why she chose the stupid bastard!

She loves to piss me off, BIG time!!!

I get on my ice skates and skate onto the ice as Narumi grins and tries to hug me, so I punch him as everyone laughs. In the seats on the stands are Hamulin, Heliquin, Mikan's whole family, Nina, her new boyfriend, eurgh, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu and other numerous people. Hamulin hads to travel from France to get here in time for the wedding.

"Wow, your one lucky guy, Natsume!" Garet says when he suddenly appears and I grin. The best man got Mikan, hahahaha!

"The best man won, Natsume, or should I say the groom won! Give Mikan a happy life, okay?" he asked as I nod, of course Mikan will be happy! She has me, hasn't she!? She'll be happy, because we have everything we need.

Oh, Garet isn't just a guest. Mikan insisted on him being the piano player since he can play it good, and I admit it, he is a proffessional, I guess. Eurgh.

"Go to your piano now, sissy boy." I say and he nods, skating over to the stupid piano as I sigh and shake my head, then stand where I am supposed to as Ruka stands beside me on the right, I just hope Mikan makes it in time for the actual wedding.

She told me she wanted to be fashionably late last night on the phone, women.

Then Garet starts to play the piano, he's being stupid by playing a sad song, then singing to it. He's making it look like a funeral and sound like one, too! Then I throw him a death glare and he quickly changes it to some normal, what I call it, music, and nervously smiles, when the doors suddenly open and Imai walks in wearing this red dress.

Mikan's here.

I stare as Imai comes and Ruka blushes, then Mikan follows, smiling at me and winking. Wow...

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Mikan glided on to the ice in her skates and smiled as she stared at Natsume. She was wearing a silver leotard with a white skirt covered in small fake silver diamonds and silver sequins. Her hair was done to have a crown of braids on top of her head with lilies around her head and she had small diamente stick ons around her eyes. Natsume thought she was so beautiful.

"Natsume, I'm so happy." she whispered as he stared at her then gave her a small kiss on the lips and smiled back, holding her hands in his as he stared at her and Garet's mouth dropped open.

"You make me happy. Your so beautiful." he whispered back and she smiled.

"Thank you, your very handsome today, Natsume." she whispered, and he nodded, then they face Narumi, who was already tear jerked from her sudden beauty!

"Okay, on with the ceremony... sniff... Okay, we are all gathered here today in the light of God to bring Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga together in matromony. I, Narumi, your humble sensai and vicar, have to say that they look wonderful today! But seriously, don't you think Natsume should be the one wearing the dress and not Mikan." he said, and Mikan hit him on the head with her bouquet of roses.

"Don't be perverted, sensai... It's my wedding, so make it look like one!" she snapped as Natsume chuckled, then put his arm around her waist as Narumi nodded, then smirked and held his bible thing in his hands like it was so precious to him. Which it was.

"So, Natsume Hyuuga, do you, in the name of god, promise to love her forever, to hold her, to be with her in sickness and in health? To never leave her side and to die with her?" Narumi asked as Natsume turned to Mikan and nodded.

"I promise, with all of my heart." he said, and Mikan blushed, as Narumi repeated it, changing the name to Mikan Sakura and getting teary eyed all over again as Mikan nodded, smiling.

"I promise." she whispered, and they exchanged their wedding bands which were silver, and smiled, then stared at each other as almost everyone cried but Hotaru, who was rolling her eyes like it was absolutely pathetic.

"You may... sob... sniff... Kiss the bride.. sob sob, snif sniff." Narumi cried as he dabbed at his eyes with a hanky and Mikan and Natsume leaned towards each other and kissed, finally, they were married, and bonded together for eternity...

**5 YEARS LATER...**

"Natsume Hyuuga! Get here with my child!" yelled a mad Mikan as Natsume stuck his tongue out and ran off with their latest child, Sooki, their 2 month old daughter. It was feeding time and Mikan always had to chase after her husband. He liked to take their children on a run, and itr annoyed her.

Their other two children, Akista and Hiro, who were 5 years old, ran after their dad and laughed. Akista looked like a miniture female of Natsume and so did Hiro, but Hiro was clumsy and was always tripping over. Akista was smart. The only one who looked like Mikan was Sooki, who was gently punching her dad with a tiny clenched fist.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled, quickening in her run, and suddenly snatching the baby away from her husbands arms and her two older twin children laughed as Natsume grinned and poked Mikan in the stomach.

"Meanie." he said as Mikan smiled then kissed him. Hiro and Akista pulled faces of disgust and Natsume kissed Mikan more as they screamed and tried to cover their faces.

"You'll be doing this one day, kids." Mikan explained as they screamed more and shook their heads. Akista had her hands on her hips.

"Not likely! Yuk! Old people, kissing!" yelled the little girl as she ran off to her room, dragging her brother with her as he grinned and laughed, clapping his chubby hands together as Mikan rolled her eyes and looked at Natsume.

"We're only 23, that's hardly old. Isn't it?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her cheek then ruffled her neat hair, and she punched him as he laughed.

"I'll go get dinner ready while you feed Sooki." Natsume said, and Mikan nodded as she stared at her baby and smiled, kissing Sooki's forehead then looking at the kitchen door.

"Natsume!" she called, and he came back in, staring at her.

"Yes?2 he asked,

"You do know you got me pregnant again, right?" she asked, and he turned white. Not again! They said they would stop at 3 children, but no, they had tp have more, and Mikan smiled, nodding.

"4 kids!?" he cried, then she grinned and shook her head. He sighed and was ready to go back into the kitchen. Thinking that she had tricked him, but Mikan shook her head again.

"TWINS!" she cried, and Natsume fainted...

END END END END END END END!

OH MAN SORRY IT WAS A SO DAMN SHORT CHAPTER BUT I CUNT BELIEVE IT I FINSIHED IT YAY! Man I am in hyper mode... Well review soon! Hope you enjoyed! Love you lots!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

SAYONARA! X


End file.
